


Adore Me

by iciclesthecat



Series: Adore You/ Adore Me [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Zoro, M/M, Student x teacher au, bottom luffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 21,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iciclesthecat/pseuds/iciclesthecat
Summary: !DISCLAIMER!THIS STORY CONTAINS TEACHER AND STUDENT DATING. IF YOU AINT INTO IT THEN DON'T READ IT!Zoro is a high school student who's attended since his freshmen year. Who's had a large crush on his favorite teacher. Then he does something about it.PART TWO OF THE ADORE YOU SERIES.





	1. Him?

So listen..." 

Zoro glanced over to her. A girl just under his age. She had a curl of her rich caramel hair wrapped around her index finger. The bell to sixth period just rang and Zoro was running out of time. Class was just staring and it was his favorite class. English. Not because of the class but because-

"Are you even listening?" She asked. 

Zoro glanced back to her chocolate eyes burning into his own onyx. Her lips pressed in a line holding onto her messenger bag. She handed him a letter having Zoro take it and look at it. 

"Read it later then meet me after school with your answer. But I already know your answer." She said. 

Then left, leaving Zoro to roll his eyes. He stuffed the letter in his pocket before heading down the hall to his class. English 1031. Where he opened the door and was greeted with the entire class and an extra set of eyes. He smirked as the teacher looked to him from the book he was going over. 

"Oh Mr. Roronoa I'm so glad you could finally join us." He said. 

Six years. He was six years apart from this man. A young man with blonde hair and some facial hair. He admired him, for years now. The blonde man who held everything Zoro was looking for in a partner. But. He was also Zoro's teacher. 

Zoro chuckled shutting the door as the teacher watched Zoro take his seat. Oh how Zoro loved that blue eye watching him the entire way. If he was lucky he'd get to see the glint of the second behind his blonde bangs. 

This was Sanji Vinsmoke. Zoro's wet dream of a teacher. He was tall, thin, and had legs that seemed to go on forever and a day. Not to mention his ass was simply beautiful and needed more attention. 

"Is that blood?" Mr. Vinsmoke asked. 

Zoro perked up as he wiped his nose. Blood smeared across his arm as he glanced up to Mr. Vinsmoke. He smirked know resting on his palm with a cocky smirk on his lips. 

"Oh, this. There was just a little scuff that happened. Nothing more nothing less." Zoro said. 

"I hope this is the last of your little scuffs and your tardiness." 

Zoro gave a breathless answer, "You'd like that wouldn't you." 

But he went on teaching about today's lesson. Zoro's eyes kept to the older man and his finely tuned body. He's admired Sanji since freshmen year. Not that he was a senior he was going to finally make his move on his beautifully sculpted teacher. 

Zoro grumbled feeling the note in his pocket before he pulled it out. He opened it and began to read it seeing the hearts and swirls of love in the page. Once he finished reading it he crumpled it in his hand before shoving it in his pocket. He rested back on his palm and turned back to Sanji. But grunted when an elbow nudged his. He turned to his classmate Nami. 

"What?" He whispered, "Can't you see I'm busy?" 

"Getting hard yes. But what is this?" 

He turned to her seeing the crumpled up piece of paper. Zoro snapped it away and shoved it back in his pocket. 

"Stop taking my shit." Zoro grunted. 

"So a girl asked you out and what are you going to say?" Nami hushed. 

"No obviously. I'd rather be fucked then get fucked." 

She rolled her eyes as the final bell rang. Everyone was in a mad rush to get out. All but Zoro who took his time getting out of class. Sanji sighed pushing his glasses up onto his forehead. His eyes kept to Zoro rummaging through his bag. 

"Mr. Roronoa, I hope whatever you and Nami were discussing during class was important." Sanji said. 

"Oh, trust me. It wasn't. She was chatting about what she was doing this weekend." Zoro said. 

Sanji hummed, "Oh, well. As long as you know to talk about that after class." 

He turned to Sanji pulling on his backpack. Zoro stepped up to Sanji being just a head shorter then said man. 

"I hope you have a good weekend, Sanji." Zoro said. 

Then he stepped away, Sanji furrowed. 

"That's Mr. Vinsmoke to-" 

Zoro already left. 

He sighed crossing his arms and looking to the door, "Have a good weekend Zoro, I do expect to see you." 

Zoro thumped the paper at the girl and crossed his arms, "I'm not interested in you or what you do." 

She blinked, "W-what? This is some joke right?" 

Zoro one of the most popular guys in school, turned down the head popular girl in school. And what he said next broke her heart. 

"You heard me." 

Then he stepped away catching his bus leaving the girl in tears. She looked to her love letter before back to Zoro's bus. 

"You're going to regret that Roronoa." 

Zoro headed home with headphones in his ears, his eyes kept to the outside of the bus. He watched his fellow students walk down the streets to their homes, or ride bikes, or even skateboard. Many of them in small groups laughing and talking about. He sighed pulling out his phone and flicked on a better song before putting it back in his pocket. After a few miles or so. Zoro hopped off his bus and headed home where he unlocked the door and headed up to his room. Where he pulled back his curtain and perched in his window with a small smirk on his lips. 

"Come on baby, where are you at?" Zoro asked.


	2. Baseball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: TO THE FUCKING HATER THAT TOLD ME TO STOP WRITING MY ADORE YOU SERIES! YOU CAN'T STOP ME!

He perked up when Sanji’s red convertible pulled into his driveway and exited his car. Zoro grinned watching Sanji get out and head into his house across the street. Once he disappeared behind his pearl white door. Zoro turned to an assortment of sport’s equipment in the corner of his room. He grinned getting over to them and picking up a baseball bat and ball. 

Sanji wasn't just his teacher. But. He also a neighbor who lived across the street from Zoro. He overheard Sanji saying he was being kicked out of his apartment and Zoro slipped the flyer of the house on his desk when he wasn’t looking. Within the small amount of time, Sanji moved in with a little help of the neighbor boy in his sophomore year. 

On the weekends Zoro tried to take up a new sport. Last week was tennis and he was able to hit the ball over his fence into Sanji’s backyard. Zoro had the arm strength to hit as far as his dirty mind could take him. Sanji soon picked up on his little game and knew Zoro came over once every weekend. He didn’t mind, he kind of enjoyed his company. Then would feed him. And Zoro would leave that night. But he didn’t mind the little company. Zoro sometimes would visit a bit more often with ‘not understanding the homework’ card. Which ends up with them watching some cooking or sports show. 

Zoro loved him. He loved to watch Sanji bend and stretch his legs. Oh how he imagined scenario after scenario of watching him undress. Or his skilled hands touch more than just a hand or a shoulder. Zoro loved his hands. He’d sit and watch Sanji cut, tear, break, or scoop up all he could with his frail hands. Zoro knew of how his hands were swift and soft. He pulled many slips of paper from Zoro’s back pocket before. Many times. 

He pulled himself over the fence as Sanji opened his front curtain. Then stepped away to probably change. Or shower. If Zoro was lucky. No it was Friday, Sanji showered after work when it was Thursday. The day he decided to stay after school and get some work done.

“Damn being good.” He muttered. 

Once Sanji stepped back out from the other side of the room with a white cat and in a new outfit. Zoro began his plan. He hopped down from the fence and backed up slightly. Picking up the ball and bat. He tossed it up and down in his hand before tossing it up. And with a swift move the ball smacked against the bat and darted across the street.   
Zoro pulled himself up on the fence looking over to see the ball fly into Sanji’s backyard.  
He grinned tossing away the bat and climbing the fence. He walked proudly over to the pearl door giving a simple triple knock before stepping back. After a moment Sanji opened the door. 

“You know you can just come over when you want. Instead of throwing your shit in my yard.” Sanji said. 

“Another dollar to the curse jar.” Zoro said. 

He only seemed to curse more when Zoro came over. 

“So what did you throw in my yard this time? A tennis ball? A wiffle ball? Your stupidity?” Sanji asked. 

“Just a baseball, unless you’d let me take a bat in your batter’s box.” 

“I don't know what that means, but I guess you can come inside.” 

Sanji stepped aside letting the green haired boy come inside.


	3. Dessert Before Dinner

Zoro stepped inside feeling a soft rub against his leg. He turned to a white Persian cat sitting next to his leg. He smiled picking up the white cat and petting her softly. 

“Of course Loulee, I could never forget about you.” Zoro said. 

She purred in his arms as he scratched behind her ears and down her back. Sanji cocked a brow to this. Usually she was scared of anyone who walked into the house. But she was always friendly when Zoro came over. He guessed Zoro comes over so often she’s warmed up to him. 

“So you want something to eat?” Sanji asked. 

“Sure.” Zoro said. 

They headed into the kitchen as Sanji pulled on his apron and tied it behind his back before pulling out a cookbook. Zoro sat at the bar with Loulee in his hands. She hopped up on the counter dragging her tail under Zoro’s chin before jumping down on the floor. Then strutted over to her food bowl. 

“I think your cat thinks she's a model.” Zoro said. 

Sanji chuckled, “Wouldn’t surprise me. She only eats food I make her then the canned stuff.” 

Zoro rested on his palm noticing a picture of Sanji and an older man hanging up in the kitchen. He looked to be Zoro’s age at the time. They were both dressed up as cooks with wide smiles on their faces and a document shared between their hands. 

“What’s up with the photo? Did you just put it up, I haven’t seen it before?” 

Sanji tore away from the cookbook before looking over to the photo. He grinned turning back to Zoro. 

“Oh that’s me and my old man. When we finally got the paperwork for our restaurant. Which then became a great hit. I became a cook with him on the weekends since I got my teaching job.” Sanji said. 

Zoro hummed, “If you weren’t a teacher, you’d be a cook?” 

“Most likely.” 

Zoro smirked giving Sanji a dirty look as he walked to the fridge pulling out what he was going to make for dinner. 

“So, if you lost your teaching job. You’d be a cook?” Zoro asked. 

Sanji cocked a brow to that, “Why did you say it like that?” 

He shrugged, “Just asking.” 

“Well yes. Unless I found my cafe. I’d love to run a little cafe.” 

Zoro smiled hearing Sanji talk about a little cafe he’d run. With little treats and sweets he would make for people and drinks. If Sanji didn’t get the teaching job he would of worked in a cafe. 

“I wish you did.” Zoro muttered. 

“What was that?” Sanji asked. 

“Can I put on some music?” 

“Oh sure.” 

Zoro hopped off the chair before heading over to the radio. He turned onto some classical love music before turning to Sanji. Who hummed the tune of the song before swaying softly. His hands were chopping up some vegetables before he stopped for a moment. He turned to Zoro. 

“Can you go in my garden and pull out a carrot for me?” Sanji asked. 

“Sure.” 

Zoro headed into the backyard seeing the small garden of flowers. Beside them was a small garden of vegetables and fruits. Zoro stepped up to them and knelt down to the vegetables. Pulling out a carrot he got up and headed inside to Sanji who grinned to the carrot and stepped up to him. 

“Thank you.” Sanji said taking the carrot. 

Zoro nodded as Sanji went to wash it off and finish up dinner. 

“Hey I’m going to the bathroom.” Zoro said. 

“You know where it is.” Sanji said. 

He nodded going into the living room. Noticing the other cookbooks and the large TV hung up on the wall. Zoro went upstairs and headed down the hall. He stopped before the bathroom door before he smirked. He looked down the hall before stepping back from the bathroom door and into the room across from it. Sanji’s room. 

Zoro stepped inside seeing how clean and folded his room was. He also had a TV on his dresser across from his bed. Loulee jumped up onto his bed mewing softly before curling up on the middle of his bed. Zoro knelt down before his bed glancing at the door before back to the bed. Lifting the covers and the skirt of the bed. There was a box under the bed. He smirked reaching over to the box and sliding it out. As he opened the lid he found a bunch of nude magazines. Along with a small black box. 

He flicked open the lid, inside was a bunch of photo’s of shirtless men. Or maybe wearing a little less than a shirt. Zoro flicked through them and stopped to one. A cheesy grin grew on his lips seeing it was him. From weight training from last year. All shirtless and sweaty doing a pushup and all. It looked to be cut out of a yearbook. He chuckled flipping through them finding a couple more after but stopped to another. 

“Mr. Trafalgar?” Zoro muttered. 

Yes, the science teacher. He and Sanji were close but Zoro didn't think that close. He was covered in tattoo’s and pretty much bare naked. He put the photo back in the box before shoving it back under the bed. Zoro got up heading over to the dresser. He stopped turning to the door and waited a moment. Once he head Sanji singing softly from the kitchen he turned back to the dresser. He opened the first drawer and rummaged through Sanji’s folded shirts before- 

“What are you doing?” 

Zoro yelped slamming the drawer and snapped over to Sanji leaning against the doorway. His arms crossed and brow cocked. 

“Oh um. I got my shirt dirty from going through your garden. I didn’t think you’d mind-” 

Sanji chuckled, “If that's all then I might have something for you.” 

Zoro stepped away as Sanji stepped up to the drawer and knelt down to the bottom drawer. His curious onyx eyes followed Sanji’s skilled hands through the folded shirts before he pulled out a dark tank top with some skull and crossbones on it. Written above it was ‘Soul King’ a band from when Sanji was in high school. 

“This should fit you.” Sanji said. 

He handed it to Zoro who took the liberty to strip before him. Pulling off his shirt and taking the tank top. He grinned as Sanji’s cheeks had a soft hue of pink. 

“Well dinner is ready. Don’t want it to get cold.” Sanji said standing. 

As he was going to walk away, Zoro grabbed the back of his shirt earning his attention. Sanji turned to Zoro who kept to his shirt. 

“What's the matter?” Sanji asked. 

“C-can you close your eyes?” Zoro asked. 

“What for-” 

“Just please?” 

Sanji sighed shutting his eyes, Zoro built up the nerve to do something he’s wanted to do for years now. He gripped Sanji’s collar of his button up before pulling him to his lips.


	4. Convince me

Sanji pulled away with wide eyes and shock written across his face. His heart pounded in his ears as his mind went blank staring at Zoro. 

“W-what?!” He cried. 

Zoro sighed, “Look Sanji, I’ve been in love with you since freshman year when you moved to our school. I looked forward to your class everyday and came in late or started fights to get your attention. Hell i’m eighteen and an adult. So it would be okay-” 

Sanji put a finger to his lips, “Let’s discuss this at dinner.” 

He nodded as they headed downstairs to the dinner table. Zoro sat on the other side of Sanji while he was feeding Loulee. Once he finished he sat on the other side of Zoro and took a breath. He glanced up to Zoro with a serious blue eyed look. His confidence was slowly dwindling. 

“So, let's say we did.” Sanji started, “What if the word gets out? Zoro I could lose my job and my reputation of the school. What then?” 

“I wouldn't tell anyone. I swear. You mean too much to me to lose your job and whatever. It will be our little secret.” 

“What about your parents? I’d assume your father would catch on from now and again for you sneaking off to my house more and more often.” 

“I’d just say your tutoring me or you're showing me some new recipe you made.” 

Sanji rested in the palm of his hand, “It’s unprofessional.” 

“But you didn’t say you didn’t like me back.” 

It was quiet a moment as a smirk grew on Zoro’s lips. He watched Sanji slowly realize he didn't deny the fact that he too had feelings for the student. Sanji cleared his throat and began to eat. Zoro rested on the back of his hands with a proud look on his face. 

“I’m thinking about going back into weight training.” Zoro purred. 

Sanji glanced up at him, “It suits you.” 

“I know, all those push ups really do a number on me.” 

A hue of blush grew over Sanji’s cheeks, “Alright enough. You little snoop.” 

“What's the deal with Mr. Trafalgar’s sex photo?” 

Sanji snapped up to him, “Don’t you dare tell him I have that or I’ll fail you.” 

“It’s not yours is it?” 

“Shut up and eat your food.” 

Zoro obeyed eating at his dinner. It was quiet, but looks were exchanged as Sanji thought things through. He might have to talk to someone about this. But he wasn’t sure who. Zoro reached over and placed a hand on Sanji’s earning his attention. 

“I really do love you. I was the one who put the flyer to this house here. I was the one who gave you roses on Valentine's Day cause I knew you didn’t have anyone. I-” 

“I know.” Sanji said, “At first I thought you were just being nice and being a kind student. But. The way you look at me, is no look i’ve seen from any student before. But a horny teenager.” 

Zoro grunted as Sanji chuckled. 

They finished eating as Sanji did the dishes Zoro sat at the bar watching him. His stomach was in knots and on a roller coaster that seemed to never end. He wanted to hear something. A rejection or an acceptance of his love. Or some compromise. Anything. But, Sanji kept scrubbing at the dishes before putting them away. As he finished he wiped off his hands on a towel and turned to Zoro. He perked up as Sanji motioned him to the living room. Zoro nodded and stepped away from the bar and headed into the living room. 

Sanji rested against the counter and folded over the hand towel and hung it over the handle of the stove. He sighed heading into the living room and took a seat next to Zoro. Where Zoro’s hands were stuck between his knees. His confidence was withering away by each longing moment of silence. He now was awaiting for the slow pain of rejection. Figuring if he could still switch out of Sanji’s class or not. 

“Kiss me.” 

Zoro snapped to Sanji. He was level with Zoro with a hand keeping him leaned over Zoro between them. Zoro cocked a brow as Sanji repeated himself. 

“Kiss me like you mean it.” 

“Wh- what for?” 

“I can’t decide unless you-” 

Zoro didn’t hesitate to kiss Sanji on the lips. It was slow at first, pulling each other close until Zoro was in Sanji’s lap. With lips parting slightly just to get a little bit more of a taste of each other. Zoro pulled back with a proud smirk on his lips panting softly. 

“H-How wa-was that?” Zoro breathed. 

“The rumors were true.” Sanji said. 

Zoro’s smirk faded, “Huh?” 

“I guess you are a pretty good kisser. But if we are going to do this. We’re going to have to set some rules.” 

He lit up kissing Sanji again before pulling back. 

“First we’re not dating until your attitude and your tardiness gets better. You're doing fine so far with your grades so I don’t care at the moment.” Sanji said. 

Zoro nodded, “Okay and?” 

“If you breathe a word of this it’s over understand?” 

He nodded again, “Is that all?” 

“You can come over three times a week. I don’t want your father to get suspicious.” 

“Sounds fair.” 

“Good. So improve yourself before things take off. Until then we will talk.” 

“I’m pretty sure we’d be doing more then that.” 

“Get off me you perverted teenager.” 

Zoro chuckled, he stepped up to the door. Sanji watched him the whole way. He frowned as Zoro stopped at the door. 

“Oh, I’m keeping the shirt by the way.” 

“Get out.” Sanji groaned. 

He chuckled leaving Sanji alone. Who sighed pulling out his phone. He rummaged in his pocket before pulling out his phone. Sanji flicked through his contacts before stopping to a simple name and pressed it to his ear. Sanji slouched forward resting on his palm listening to the soft hum of his phone. 

He grumbled reaching over to the vibrating device. Running a tattooed hand through his raven hair he picked up his phone and pressed it to his ear. While a free hand ran through the dark locks of his lover on his chest. 

“Hello?” He grumbled. 

“Law, sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.” Sanji said. 

“When you call I know it’s important. What's the problem?” 

“I. I need to talk to you about something Monday morning.” 

“Can I ask what this is about?” 

“Not now. It’s personal.” 

“I see. I will see you Monday morning.” 

Then they both hung up. The smaller man on his chest shifted earning Law’s attention. He stretched his arms around Law’s neck while his inked fingers cupped the young boy’s face. 

“Who was that?” He asked. 

“Oh no one important. But I think you should go love. I don’t want Sabo and Ace to worry about there little brother.”


	5. Change of Behavior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part I'm worried about.

Sanji left early Monday morning to work. Knowing Law was already there like he always was. Sanji stopped by a coffee shop to get some coffee for the both of them and a small breakfast. He then parked his car in the lot before getting out. Sanji placed the cups on the top of his car before slinging his bag over his shoulder. Sanji then grabbed the coffees before heading over to Law’s room he tapped the door with his foot and stepped back. After a moment the door was opened as Law stood in the doorway. Sanji handed him his coffee. 

“Thanks for meeting with me.” Sanji said. 

“It’s not a problem. Is everything okay?” He asked. 

Sanji stepped inside checking to see the classroom is empty. Law shut the door and watched Sanji check under the labs. Law sipped his coffee softly watching Sanji before he sighed in relief. Sanji leaned against a desk, he stared down at his lid before glancing up to Law. 

“I need your advice.” Sanji said. 

“Go on.” Law said. 

“It’s about a student.” 

Law watched Sanji struggle to explain the situation. His index finger tapped against the cup of his coffee looking for a way to explain what happened with Zoro. 

“No one can hear us right?” Sanji said. 

Law held up a finger for him to wait. Sanji watched Law lock his door from the inside before heading to the back room. He glanced around before shutting it and locking it. He glanced to the camera in the room before shrugging off his lab coat and tossed it over the camera. He turned to Sanji and crossed his arms. 

“Now, what’s going on?” Law asked. 

“Friday night, Zoro came over to my house because he knocked a ball into my yard. Which he does frequently. I thought it was just an excuse to see me without looking like some kind of teacher's pet. Which I understand. So I let him in and offered dinner like always. Which he said sure.” Sanji explained. 

Law sipped from his coffee, “Alright.” 

“So. He asked to use the bathroom which was upstairs across from my room. And which I now know he went to snoop in my room. Finding the pictures I cut out of the year book and the photo’s I bought from the school's auction. Then was going through my dresser for some reason-”

“Probably panty sniffing.” Law pursed his lips, “Boxer sniffing? Not the point continue.” 

“Well as I caught him and gave me a lame excuse to get a shirt. So I gave him one. After he changed into it he asked me to close my eyes. I asked why then he just asked me to. So I complied and. He kissed me.” 

Law hummed, “Okay then what happened after that?” 

“Then he asked if we could be a thing and I said I’d think about but then we made out on the couch and I said I’d date him if he got a better attitude and stopped being late for class.” 

Law blinked with his lips pressed in a line, “I see.” 

“What do I do? Isn’t it wrong to date a student let-” 

“I don’t see the problem here.” 

“What?” 

Law sat up on one of his labs, “You have it easy. Zoro is over the age of consent and no longer a minor. So you have nothing to worry about. As long as Sengoku doesn’t find out along with Garp. Your free. Trust me I’ve been doing this for about a year or two now.” 

Sanji cocked his head, “A year or two?” 

“I won’t say any names, but. I’ve been in a student teacher relationship since there beginning of high school.” 

“But Law that’s against the-” 

“Against the Law? Oh yes, I know. I may not be as young as my teenage days. But I’ve craved being a rebel. Just relax, senior year is almost over and the two of you are free.” 

“You won’t tell anyone right?” 

“I swear. Just like you won’t tell about my little secret.” 

They nodded as Sanji was about to leave Law stopped him. 

“Oh and Sanji.” Law said. 

Sanji turned to Law finishing his coffee. Then he tossed it away before turning back to Sanji.

“Good students get rewards. Remember that.” 

“Sure.” 

Sanji left having Law sigh and walk over to his door. Locking it once more and glanced around. He turned to his desk as a head popped out from under the desk. Law crossed his arms as Luffy gave a cheesy smile. 

“As for you. You better keep yer yap shut before I shut it for you.” Law said. 

Luffy nodded, “Do I get my reward now?” 

“Yes. You're always welcome to have your reward.” Law rumbled approaching the desk.

As the day was ending and the final period was among them. Sanji was writing the final lesson on the board as he was in his on his planning period. Where he was free from students for a class period. But it always seemed to go so fast. The bell chimed as Sanji ignored it and continued writing today’s lesson. He didn’t hear the door open as Zoro crept into the room. He stood behind Sanji and blew a cool breath on his neck. Sanji glanced over his shoulder to Zoro with a proud grin on his lips. 

“I’m early.” Zoro purred. 

“I can see that. But it’s only day one. You’ll have to do a little more then one day.” Sanji said. 

“Well I deserve some sort of reward for day one.” Zoro purred. 

Sanji glanced to the door before back to Zoro and pecked him on the lips quickly. 

“Now sit down before the other students get here.” 

“Aye aye.” Zoro hummed. 

Then took his seat as the other students began to pout in. Luffy stepped in and sat next to Zoro. He scooted closer to Zoro having the elder lean in. 

“I know your secret.” Luffy whispered. 

They glanced to Sanji who was finishing up on the whiteboard before back to each other. 

“Mr. Vinsmoke came into Law’s class this morning as him and I were having our reward time. He was talking about. You.” Luffy whispered. 

“We will talk about this later.” 

The bell chimed as Sanji clapped his hands together, “Alright class. I hope you read your weekends reading. It’s quiz time.” 

Then everyone groaned.


	6. Letters

He’s changed. Oh how he has changed. Zoro went from rebel punk ass kid to. An adult. Finishing his homework paying attention in class, he even started to tutor a few students on the weekends. Oh how this gained Sanji’s attention. He's been talking to Law about some rewards that he could give to Zoro for being so good. Law gave him a few idea’s as Luffy was hiding in the room yet again. But this time he wasn’t going to spoil Zoro’s surprise. 

“So. Did you hear anything?” Zoro asked. 

Luffy pursed his lips eating into his third sandwich and glanced away, “No.” 

“Liar." Zoro barked. 

“I’m not telling.” 

“Come on Luffy. I’ve waited for this since my freshmen year. I gotta know.” Zoro said. 

“Sorry Zoro. I’m not telling.” 

Zoro groaned before pulling out a slice of meat from his sand which. 

“Would you tell me for a slice of meat?” Zoro asked. 

Luffy pursed his lips, then snapped his head away. Zoro sighed pulling out another piece and nudged it close to Luffy. 

“How about two pieces of meat?” Zoro asked. 

He could tell he was breaking Luffy. His lip was bit between his teeth as he flicked away from the two slices of meat. Zoro smirked pulling out a third piece and Luffy snapped. His jaw practically unhinged and scarfed down the three pieces of meat and swallowed them whole. Zoro rested on his palm as Luffy pouted. 

“Sanji is supposed to talk to you in sixth period. I don't know what about though. I was caught up in. I was busy.” Luffy said. 

“Now was that so hard?” Zoro asked. 

“Don’t tell Law I told you or I can’t go over to his house for a week.” Luffy said. 

“I promise.” 

Luffy smiled as they finished lunch and headed to fifth period. Zoro was a Teacher’s Assistant for fifth period until he requested to take weight training again. Which they didn’t see why not. He had the credits to graduate. So he was transferred to weight training beginning that week. 

Sanji cursed realizing he left the book for class in his car. He grunted grabbing his keys and heading out of his class and locking the door. Since it was a rule to lock the doors when a teacher leaves there room. Even for a bathroom break. Sanji left the building to his car. He opened the door and looked inside grabbing the book and tucked it under his arm before shutting the door. He locked his car before heading back to his class. But he stopped. His eyes looked in the window of the weight room. 

He stepped to the window seeing Zoro in his tank top and basketball shorts. Sanji watched Zoro do some pull ups he pursed his lips glancing around before pulling out his phone and snapping some photo’s. But as he took the last photo he was spotted by Zoro hopping off the pull up bar and winked to him. Sanji pursed his lips walking into the classroom. Franky, the gym teacher, perked up to Sanji stepping into the room. 

“Oh, Mr. Vinsmoke is there anything I can do for you?” Franky asked. 

“I’d like to speak to Zoro for a moment.” Sanji said. 

“Please.” 

Sanji and Zoro left the room as Zoro took in the cool breeze that went by. He grabbed Zoro’s wrist pulling him behind the building to a small crevice in between the building. Zoro was pressed against the wall as Sanji hungrily kissed him. Which was eagerly returned as Sanji’s knee was pressed between Zoro’s thighs. Sanji pulled away for a moment before he latched onto Zoro’s neck. Zoro clutched onto Sanji’s back before he pulled away licking his lips. 

“God, you're so fucking sexy all sweaty like that.” Sanji purred. 

Zoro chuckled, “I have to go to class now.” 

“Don’t be late for mine. Or you won’t get a treat.” 

They pulled away before heading in different directions. Sanji headed to his class to prepare for the lesson. 

Once sixth period rang and started. Everyone was reading over the book they were assigned to. Sanji was writing the homework on the board before he turned to Zoro. He approached him earning Zoro’s attention. He knelt down to his level putting a finger on his book. Sanji leaned close to Zoro’s ear as his free hand was putting something in his hand. 

“I want you to read this before the final bell rings.” Sanji whispered. 

Then stood up and patted Zoro’s back before heading to his desk. Zoro looked back to his book pulling the folded note from his hand. He unfolded it and read over it. 

‘Meet me in the bathroom. Ten minutes.’ 

Zoro smirked putting the note into his pocket and glanced to Sanji whose eyes were already on him. Then turned to his computer as Zoro turned back to his book. Once the ten minutes stroke. Zoro got up grabbing the bathroom pass and headed into the bathroom. 

Sanji glanced up watching Zoro leave before he sighed. He grunted standing up and headed to the front of the class. He clapped his hands together getting the classes attention. 

“I have to go talk to. Miss Nico. I will be right back. Please behave.” Sanji said. 

They nodded as Sanji headed out of the class and headed out of the classroom to the bathroom. Sanji stepped inside to find Zoro leaning against the wall. Sanji locked the door from the inside before checking the stalls. He saw they were empty before turning to Zoro. 

“So. What’s this about?” Zoro asked. 

“You know exactly what this is about.” Sanji purred. 

He pinned Zoro to the wall kissing him roughly on the lips. Arms entangled each other's bodies pulling each other closer. And deeper into the kiss. Sanji pulled back with Zoro’s bottom lip between his teeth and smirked. He let go letting his lip snap back into place. Zoro licked his lips and purred in Sanji’s embrace.

“So. How about we start this?” Sanji asked. 

“Dating?” Zoro asked. 

“Yes. But don’t say it so bluntly.” 

Sanji handed Zoro a card having Zoro pull away and took the light blue card. He looked up to Sanji who kissed him one more time before pulling back. 

“Don’t be late.” Sanji purred. 

He unlocked the door before leaving Zoro with an invitation. He grinned from ear to ear looking at the door. 

“Lucky me.” Zoro purred.


	7. Dinner and Something More

Zoro grunted awake when Perona stepped into his room. She dropped a basket on his floor before putting her hands on her hips. 

“Wake up you lazy gorilla.” Perona huffed. 

He cracked open an eye to her before tossing over. Perona noticed the blue inviation sitting on his dresser. She picked it up and opened the card. A grin grew on her lips before sitting on Zoro’s bed. 

“You have a date tonight?!” 

Zoro’s eyes snapped open before turning to her. He grabbed the card and held it close with his lips pressed in a line. 

“What’s her name? Is she pretty?” 

“Nonya and Business. Get out.” 

“Come on Zoro, let me help you pick out your outfit.” 

“No way. You're going to over do it like you always do.” 

“Come one Zoro. Please just this once.” 

He sighed, “Fine.” 

She squealed with joy before going over to his closet. Zoro sat up looking across the street. He furrowed noticing a few other people in Sanji’s house. They laughed before embracing. Zoro cocked a brow before clothes were thrown at him. He grunted to the white button up and ripped black jeans. Perona stepped out of the room to let him change. So Zoro did. Letting a few buttons loose and leaving the shirt untucked while rolling up his sleeves. Perona stepped back in when Zoro was putting on his shoes. She groaned storming into the room tucking his shirt and buttoned up his shirt. He rolled his eyes as Perona tried to brush back his hair. But it just fell forward again. 

“Your hair is stupid.” She huffed. 

Zoro cocked a brow going to question her hairstyle of the day. But he was running out of time. He had to see who those people were in Sanji’s house. He got up taking the card and began to roll his sleeves back up. Perona frowned watching him head down the hall and down the stairs. 

“Where are you going?” Perona asked. 

“The neighbor said he was going to give me some tips for my date.” Zoro said untucking his shirt. 

“Why?” 

“Cause you or pops wouldn't help.” 

Perona puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms, “I would too.” 

Zoro turned to her from the door, “Oh really? What relationship advice do you have for me? Out of your dating experience?” 

“Get out.” 

He chuckled leaving before heading across the street. Zoro knocked on the door undoing some buttons before the door was opened. He perked up to Sanji leaning against the door. No. Something was off. This was a woman. She batted her eyes before furrowing her cured brow. She turned inside. 

“Uh. Sanji there's a kid at your door.” She said. 

Sanji stepped up to the door seeing Zoro slightly confused. 

“Ah yes. Reiju this is Zoro a student of mine. And lives across the street. He seems to always knock a ball or some sporting equipment into my yard.” Sanji explained. 

She smiled softly, “Pleasure to meet you.” 

“Zoro this is my older sister Reiju-” 

An arm wrapped around his shoulder another Sanji. His hair was slicked back with one blue and one brown eye. And was identical to Sanji. Well. Besides the eyes, no faical hair, and painted nails. 

“Oo, is this your paperboy. He’s kinda cute.” 

Sanji shoved him off, then they began to fight. Reiju sighed and smiled to Zoro. 

“Yonji, Sanji and my youngest brother.” She said. 

She let him inside as they watched Sanji and Yonji fight slightly. Until Yonji was in a headlock clawing at Sanji’s arm. He pleaded for his brother to let him go. Until Sanji did. Yonji rubbed his neck before pouting to Sanji. 

“So, Zoro what brings you here?” Reiju asked. 

“Zoro comes over on the weekends to study for my class. Or taste some of my food.” Sanji said. 

“Oh how cute. So you two are like best friends.” 

“Yeah. Something like that.” 

“Well I better go make us something to snack on before lunch.” 

Then Sanji left to the kitchen. While Reiju and Yonji stayed in the living room with Zoro. Yonji approached the green haired boy and ran his acrylic nails through the short green locks. He cocked brow noticing that Zoro’s hair was a natural color of green. 

“I would've never guessed your hair is natural.” He said. 

Zoro turned to him, “How do you know?” 

“It’s what I do. I cut hair, style, dye, all the things you could think of.” 

“Yonji does a little more than just being a stylist. He also can take good photos, nails, pretty much anything. But cook.” 

“Oh and what is it you do Reiju?” Yonji hummed. 

She sat on the couch, “You know. Stuff.” 

“Exactly. Miss secretive.” 

Yonji purred seeing a wine cooler before going over to it. Zoro sat next to Reiju who nudged him. 

“You're crushing on Sanji aren't you?” She whispered. 

Zoro pursed his lips, “I’d rather not answer that question.” 

“It’s okay I won’t tell.” 

He nodded slightly before looking down to his hands. Reiju put her hand on Zoro’s earning his attention. 

“You do mean a lot to him. I hope you know that.” 

“Who’s hungry?” Sanji asked. 

As lunch was finished. Reiju and Yonji left with a bottle of wine. Leaving Sanji and Zoro alone to the house.

Sanji sighed shutting the door before leaning against the door. Zoro turned to him from the couch as Sanji loosened his tie. He slumped on the couch next to Zoro who scooted closer to him until they were hip and hip. 

“Well you met my family.” Sanji sighed. 

“There nice. Your brother was hitting on me a few times.” Zoro said. 

Sanji grunted, “Idiot younger brother.” 

“But I still choose you at the end of the day.” 

He turned to Zoro and kissed him softly. Earning Zoro to kiss him back. Zoro pulled away with a soft smile before resting on Sanji’s shoulder. Sanji’s hand ran through Zoro’s hair before resting his cheek on Zoro’s head. 

“I figure I should make dinner.” Sanji said. 

“Can I have dessert first?” Zoro purred. 

“I suppose why not.” 

Sanji lead Zoro into the kitchen before putting him up on the counter. Sanji got between his knees kissing him softly. Before it grew heated with tongue, teeth and pulling each other closer. Sanji pulled away kissing down his cheeks to his neck. Pulling the shirt away his kissed and sucked down on a spot on his shoulder. He pulled back seeing the blossoming mark on his shoulder. Sanji smirked looking to Zoro panting softly. 

“You look hungry. Let me get you something to eat.” Sanji purred.


	8. Two Months

It's been two months now. Zoro and Sanji have been warming up to each other quite nicely. Keeping their relationship on the downlow. Reiju noticed Zoro coming over a lot when she had come over. And Mihawk, Zoro’s father, was starting to catch on. 

“You missed a spot.” Sanji called. 

It was summer now. The sun was out more, and making things hot and stuffy. But it was time to throw on some shorts and some tank tops. But for others they could go shirtless. 

Sanji sat on his lawn chair sitting in front of the house watching Zoro mow the lawn. He chewed on his straw watching Zoro’s muscles twitch and grow glossy with sweat. His eyes kept to Zoro behind a pair of sunglasses. He kicked his leg over his knee while biting the inside of his cheek. Zoro should of picked shorter shorts and it would of been some wet dream. 

“Zoro why don’t you take break and drink some lemonade.” Sanji called. 

Zoro turned off the lawn mower before taking the rag on the handle and wiping off his forehead. Sanji poured a glass for him before setting it next to him on the free lawnchair. Zoro slumped into the spot next to Sanji and took the glass. Sanji sipped on his lemonade while watching Zoro. Who tilted back the glass and gulped down the cool liquid before sighing in relief. 

“Keep looking at me like that and you’ll pull a hard one.” Zoro said. 

“Can’t help it. You drenched in sweat in completely sexy.” Sanji purred. 

“Pervert.” 

“Why don’t you and I go out back and hose you off?” 

Zoro smirked, “Lead the way.” 

Sanji purred leading Zoro into the backyard as he began to turn on the hose. He turned to Zoro spraying the cool water. Who sighed in relief to the cool water on his body. He sighed turning his back as Sanji sprayed his back. Zoro perked up as the water stopped spraying him. He furrowed about to turn around when he felt a pair of hands slip into his shorts. Sanji squeezed his cheeks softly kissing his neck. Zoro rumbled softly. 

“That better be your hand.” Zoro hummed. 

“Oh, and what if it’s not?” Sanji purred, “What are you gonna do? Punish me?” 

“I’m just not sure if I’m ready for, that, yet.” 

“Don’t worry baby, we'll take things slow. I promise.” 

Sanji removed his hands spinning Zoro to face him before kissing him softly. 

“I will wait.” Sanji smiled softly before leaning over his ear, “But not forever.”

He pulled away kissing him once more before bringing him inside to dry off. 

Sanji sat on the couch running a hand through Zoro’s hair as it slowly dried. He currently was resting in Sanji’s lap. Taking a small nap. Like he usually had done when he came over to visit Sanji. Which would be after school on Monday’s, Friday’s, then switch between Saturday and Sunday’s. 

This raised some eyebrows with their families. Sanji claimed they were friends outside of school while Zoro explained Sanji would pay him to fix things in his house. Or do household chores. Like mowing the lawn. Perona just thought he was being weird. But, with Mihawk he kept a close eye on this situation. 

Sanji clicked his tongue seeing Zoro had gotten a little pink. Across the bridge of hise nose, shoulders, and a little on his forehead. He sighed knowing he should of taken care of Zoro better. By assisting him with the sunscreen next time. He hummed to the idea as his mind sped off down the dirty path. Zoro grabbed his hand putting it back through his hair. Sanji chuckled as Zoro pretended to be asleep once more.

“Wake up you lazy brute.” Sanji huffed. 

“Make me.” Zoro grunted. 

“I’ll kiss you.” 

Zoro cracked an eye open, “What kind of kiss?” 

“Whatever kind of kiss you want.” 

“An australian kiss.” 

“What is that?” 

“Where you kiss me down under.” 

“Say’s mister I’m not ready.” 

“Oh no, I’m not ready for sex. But I wouldn’t mind a blow job.”

Sanji smacked him with the pillow, Zoro chuckled grabbing another pillow before they both batted each other with them. Loulee curled up under the chair watching them smack each other across the room with the pillows. Until Zoro tackled Sanji onto the floor. They chuckled before kissing softly. Zoro pulled back with heavy lidded eyes and a pleased smile on his lips. 

“I love you.” Zoro said. 

Sanji’s eyes widened as did Zoro’s who sat back covering his mouth. Sanji propped himself up on his hands as Zoro tried to bury himself in his own embarrassment. 

“You love me?” Sanji asked. 

“Just ignore-” 

Sanji embraced him before kissing him softly. 

“I love you too.” 

Zoro grinned before embracing him back. The clock chimed six o’clock Zoro pulled back and grunted. Mihawk would be home soon and Zoro had to leave. 

“It was fun while it lasted.” Sanji sighed. 

“Once my dad goes out of town. I’ll be able to stay and not sneak off at night.” Zoro said. 

“What about your sister?” 

“It’s whatever. She’s so gullible I can just make up an excuse.” 

Sanji sighed, “You should be kinder to your sister.” 

“Sure. When your hair turns green and the sky turns red.” 

“Just get out before your dad gets home.”

Zoro kissed him roughly on the lips. Exchanging tongues and clashing of teeth. Until Sanji pulled away cupping Zoro’s cheeks. 

“I’ll text you.” 

Zoro sighed getting up and leaving. He headed home just before Mihawk had gotten home. His eyes glanced to the neighbors house across the street. He saw Sanji picking up Loulee and kissing her forehead. He grimaced before heading inside. Perona greeted him at the door as Zoro came downstairs in a tank top and pajama pants. 

“Roronoa, I need you to do something for me.” Mihawk spoke.


	9. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Content warning.

Mihawk rummaged in his coat pocket pulling out a white envelope. Zoro cocked a brow as Mihawk handed it to him. He glanced up to his father who held a stern look on his face. 

“Give this to Mr. Vinsmoke.” He said. 

“What for?” Zoro asked. 

“Just give it to him.” 

“When?” 

“Tomorrow morning when you get to school it’s of highly importance.” 

Zoro nodded going upstairs to his room and putting the letter inside his backpack. He would open it for Sanji. But he’d probably get an earful about it. But there was a bad feeling bubbling in his stomach about this whole thing. Zoro went to his phone unlocking it and getting to Sanji’s message thread. 

‘To: Papa bear  
My dad just gave me a letter I’m supposed to give you tomorrow morning before school. Should I be worried?’ 

Sanji perked up from his climax high as his phone vibrated. He grumbled wiping away his release before tossing it away. Sanji turned to his phone and clicking the home button. He perked up when he saw ‘Baby Bear.’ Sanji purred resting back on his back before unlocking his phone. His smile faded as he read the message. 

‘To Baby Bear:  
It’s probably talking about your grades, don’t worry about it love. I’m sure he hasn’t caught on yet. So are you gonna sneak out tonight and come cuddle with me?’ 

Zoro turned to his phone from watching TV. He picked it up reading the message. 

‘To Papa Bear:   
I’ll try, just keep my spot warm for me. I’ll wait for my sister and dad to go to sleep before I do anything. Did you want me to bring the letter?’ 

‘To Baby Bear:   
Will you relax about that. It’s fine love, it’s just your dad worried about your grades or asking about how you got better at school. A COMPLETELY normal thing that parent’s ask teachers. Now you better get your ass here soon or I’m going to have sneak in through your window.’ 

Zoro rolled his eyes. 

‘To Papa Bear:   
And what if I don’t will you punish me? Hm?’ 

'To Baby Bear:   
We’ll see, I will see you soon.’ 

Zoro put his phone in his pocket before continuing to watch TV. He glanced to his backpack before looking out the window to Sanji’s house. He sighed. So as night fell and Mihawk and Perona fell asleep. Zoro opened his window and climbed out onto the roof. He shut his window before hopping off his roof. Zoro fell to a knee before brushing himself off and heading over to Sanji’s house. Where he headed inside and shut the door behind him. Zoro pulled off his shirt and kicked off his shoes before going upstairs. He stepped into Sanji’s room who looked to be asleep. Zoro snuck into his bed before snuggling up to his form. Sanji chuckled softly before cracking open an eye and wrapping his arms around Zoro. 

“Looks like baby has come to see his papa.” Sanji purred. 

“Shut up.” Zoro grumbled. 

Sanji tilted up his chin before kissing him softly. Starting as soft kisses before Sanji rolled onto his back bringing Zoro with him. Deepening the kiss with tongue and Sanji’s wandering hands down his body. Zoro moaned softly as Sanji’s hands found their way down into his shorts. Zoro pulled back a minute moaning softly while Sanji smirked to his reaction. 

“You like me touching your butt?” Sanji asked. 

Zoro nodded as his jaw slacked slightly, “I’ve never been touched like this before.” 

Sanji tossed them over onto Zoro’s back, “Then I will be your first and your last.” 

He kissed him softly while one hand pinched a nipple. Sanji pulled away to his nipple nipping and sucking down his tanned nipple. Zoro moaned softly while Sanji’s tongue assaulted his sensitive bud. His tongue flicking back in forth to the hardened nipple, he glanced to Zoro moaning louder and lower. While his hand kept fondling his ass. 

“S-Sanji I’m-I’m coming.” Zoro panted. 

“Already? Just by your nipples? Then your come very quickly when I suck you off.” Sanji said. 

Zoro shuttered clutching onto the bed. 

“How’d you like that hum? Fucking my mouth, wiith my tongue rolling over your tip, deep throating your cock? Letting you lose your virginity to my mouth. Would you like that?” Sanji purred. 

His hand slipped down Zoro’s shorts to his boxers. 

“Your soaked with your own cum.” Sanji purred.

“No thanks to your talented mouth.” Zoro smirked. 

Sanji rumbled before snuggling to Zoro’s shoulder, “It can do so much more. If you behave yourself.” 

“I’ll behave, the question is, can you. Cause you still haven’t taken your hand out of my pants yet.” 

Sanji purred kissing his cheek, “Depends.” 

They cuddled together with soft kisses and warm embraces. 

“Sanji. I love you.” Zoro said. 

“I love you too my little bear.” 

About three in the morning rolled around, they woke up to an alarm going off. Sanji reached for his phone and turned it off. He turned to Zoro kissing his cheek before waking him up more. 

“Zoro, come on. You gotta get up before your dad goes to work.” Sanji said. 

“Five more minutes.” Zoro grumbled. 

“I’ll make you breakfast tomorrow morning and bring it to school for you.” 

“And?” 

“I’ll give you kisses.” 

“And?” 

“I’ll let you come over to my house?” 

“And?” 

“Later in the week I’ll give you your first blow job.” 

Zoro smirked, “Not what I was going for but, that will do.” 

“Get out of my house before I take back the last part.” 

Zoro soon got up saying goodbye and kissing Sanji before leaving. Sanji soon fell asleep as Zoro headed back home.   
The following morning Mihawk left for work, noticing Zoro’s window was open. He furrowed slightly before leaving. Zoro hurried to Sanji’s to meet him since he also get’s a ride to school from Sanji. He got to his house as Sanji was leaving. 

“Oh good you're here.” Sanji said. 

He grumbled fixing his hair and his shirt before they got in the car. Zoro handed Sanji the letter as he sighed. Sanji snapped the letter from his hand before ripping it open. Sanji pulled out the folded pieces of paper he unfolded it as he began to read the paper. Mihawk’s writing was straight to the point with fancy curls of his handwriting. Sanji’s eyes stopped to the paper. 

“I think, we’ve been caught.”


	10. Caught

The car was silent as Sanji continued to read the letter. Sighing softly he handed it to Zoro who snatched it and frantically read it. 

‘Dear mr. Vinsmoke, 

It has been brought to my attention that my son has been coming over to your pace very frequently. His grades also have improved along with his behavior. I’d like to discuss this with you this weekend. I formally invite you to dinner at my place on saturday night. If you cannot attend I’m open to rescheduling. Until then, see you this weekend. 

Dracule Mihawk. 

“I knew it! And you said not to worry about it. But NOO! You didn’t listen to me-” 

Sanji’s hand slapped over Zoro’s mouth, “But he did ask about your grades and your behavior. I was not wrong.” 

He started the car as they headed off to school. Where they acted like the student and the teacher they were. Sanji sat at his desk looking at the letter, seeing he left his phone number. Sanji picked up the school phone, pressing the numbers on his phone before placing it to his ear. Sanji rested on his palm as the phone rang softly. It picked up as Sanji rested back in his chair. 

“Mr. Vinsmoke.” Mihawk grumbled. 

“Mr. Dracule, I’m calling to accept your invitation. I’ll be able to come over Saturday night to dinner.” 

Mihawk smirked leaning over his desk, “That’s wonderful, I will see you then.” 

“See you then.” 

As Sanji was about to hang up. 

“Oh and Sanji.” Mihawk said. 

“Yes?” 

“I’m always watching.” 

Sanji hung up as Mihawk did, he rested back in his chair looking to the photo’s on his desk. Then looked up to the figure standing before his desk. 

“Are you sure these aren’t tampered with?” Mihawk asked. 

“I assure you, I would never lie about your son. I just want what’s best for him. And Sanji is not.” She spoke. 

Mihawk flicked through the photo’s of Zoro and Sanji making out in the backyard. Or then cuddling on the couch. He furrowed to a picture of Zoro sneaking out of his window and climbing onto the roof. He glanced up to her.

“Where did you get these?” Mihawk said. 

“I, found them.” She said. 

“I see.” He stacked the photo’s together. 

He held them out as a bouncer had taken the photo’s and placed them in his pocket. Mihawk escorted her out before shutting the door, he turned to his bouncer. 

“Have them checked for fakes.” 

As the bell chimed for school to be over. Luffy and Zoro stayed after class to chat. Talking about some video game or some food or something. Sanji would sit at his desk correcting homework. They perked up as Law knocked on the door. Luffy grinned about to approach him when Law shut the door. Pulling off his lab coat and tossed it over the camera. Sanji perked up to him as Law leaned over his desk. 

“Sanji, little bird tells me that his father wants to have you over for dinner. Is that true?” 

“What’s the big deal, I’ll just brush off the situation claiming it’s a stupid rumor around the school.” 

“Big deal? Sanji you could lose your job for this. Then the school is going to start sticking there nose in my business and find out about Luffy and I. I’m not going to jail for your little slip up.” Law barked, “I have one more year, I didn’t wait this long just to end up in jail!” 

Luffy and Zoro watched as they barked and spit at each other. 

“Law, it’s going to be okay.” Luffy said. 

Law turned to Luffy before back to Sanji taking his hands. 

“Don’t, fuck, up.” Law said. 

“I won’t.” 

The door was knocked on earning their attention. Then the door opened as Ace stepped through. He sighed seeing Zoro and him sitting at the desks. 

“Luffy come on, Sabo’s waiting for us in-” 

He noticed Law and glared at him. Ace approached Luffy and grabbed his arm his eyes kept to Law who glared back to Ace. 

“You keep your grubby hands off my brother!” Ace barked. 

Then pulled Luffy out of the room, Law rolled his eyes grabbing his coat and pulled it on. Sanji rested on his palm with a small smirk on his face. 

“Well at least I’m not the one. How long has Ace and Sabo been suspicious of you?” Sanji purred. 

“Years.” 

Then left. Sanji chuckled softly as Zoro turned to him. 

“So you ready to go home?” 

As the time for the dinner was on the rise. Sanji stood in his bedroom looking at his outfits. Until he finally picked one. A powder blue button up, black slacks, blazer and tie. He laced up his shoes before getting up and grabbing his dish to bring. He patted Loulee before heading over to Zoro’s house. Where he was about to knock on the door when the door was thrown open. Zoro stood there and grinned. Sanji smirked to him. 

“Hi bear.” Sanji whispered. 

Mihawk poked out a moment later. He held out his hand to Sanji. Who then shook his hand. Sanji was invited in and sat at the table. He set his dish down on the table before siting next to Zoro. They glanced to each other before back to the table. While food was being passed around the table everyone got a little of everything dinner began. 

“So, Sanji. What made you deside to be a school teacher?” Mihawk asked. 

He perked up, “Oh, it wasn’t my first choice, I wanted to be a chef. I’m just working this job to collect what I can to run my own cafe.” 

“Cooking? Why don’t you work as a chef at a resturant?” 

“I had. I worked in my father’s resturaunt for a while. Then I quit to buy out a small cafe. But I didn’t have enough money for it. So. I settled on being a school teacher until I have the money for the cafe.” 

Mihawk hummed, “Intresting.” 

“He’s a great cook pops.” Zoro pitched in, “I try his food all the time.” 

Sanji glanced to him, “Zoro comes over a lot to test some of my new reciepes. Even if he’s no critic, he still can help.” 

“I see.” 

It was quiet a moment before Mihawk perked up to Sanji. He rose and leaned over the table. His hawk like eyes burring onto Sanji’s ocean blue. 

“Tell me the truth, are you in a romantic relationship with my son. Your student. And neighbor?” Mihawk growled.


	11. Good Point

Sanji stood being an inch away from Mihawk’s face. There entrancing eyes glaring into each other before Sanji spoke. 

“Why would I tarnish my job just to be with your son. Yes your son is attractive, but I wouldn’t stoop this low to date your son. While my life work to get that little bit more of money to get my cafe.” 

Sanji sat down and chuckled softly as Mihawk’s eyes buried into his being. 

“Zoro has come over to my house recently to get some extra money to buy this new video game he wanted. As a responsible adult he’s going out to get money instead of asking you for it.” Sanji stated. 

Mihawk sat down processing everything. He sighed as Sanji was right. Then figured that the pictures that girl gave him earlier must of been frauds. Getting him get this uneasy feeling towards Sanji. When he was a good man in the first place. He looked to Zoro cocking a brow. 

“Is this true?” He asked. 

Zoro nodded, “We’re just friends pops.” 

Mihawk sighed, “Well it does get you out of the house instead of keeping yourself locked in your room. I apologize for this mishap.” 

“It’s quite alright, I understand you are just looking out for your son. And being the troublesome brute that he is. I understand.”

Zoro grumbled, “I am not.” 

They both glanced to him before back to each other. 

“This was brought to my attention by these pictures.” 

Sanji furrowed as Mihawk pulled the pictures out of his coat pocket. He handed them to Sanji who flicked through them. 

“But I can see they are frauds.” Mihawk said. 

Sanji hummed looking through the photo’s before he chuckled. 

“These are fake. I would never touch your son like this. Or that.” Sanji said furrowing and turning the photo.

Mihawk hummed. 

“Mind if I keep these? I’d like to ask the photography teacher about these.” 

“I have no use for them. So please go on ahead.” 

Sanji put them in his pocket. 

Dinner was over and Sanji said his goodbyes. Mihawk and Sanji shook hands once more. 

“If you need anything don’t be afraid to ask.” Mihawk said. 

Sanji smiled, “As to you.” 

Then Sanji headed home. Where he pulled off his coat and pulled out the pictures. Setting them down on the coffee table he pulled out his phone. He scrolled through his contacts before stopping and pressing it to his ear. 

He grumbled to his phone going off. Singing a soft tune having the long nosed man crack and eye open. He reached over to his phone and picked it up. Usopp groaned seeing Sanji’s caller ID on his phone. 

“Who is it?” 

“Shush its Sanji. If he finds out your over he’ll kill me.” 

Usopp answered, “Oh hey Sanji what’s going on?” 

“Usopp I’m coming over.” Sanji said. 

“Your what?!” 

Sanji started his car, “Is that a problem?” 

“What if I’m busy? You ever thought of that?” 

“You and me both know you're not busy. Unless you're hiding something from me.” 

“I would never-”

“Then I’m coming over.” 

“Why?!” 

“I can't discuss this on the phone. So I’ll be there in ten.” 

Sanji hung up as Usopp turned to Nami. 

“You gotta go.” Usopp said, “Sanji’s coming over.” 

“He’s what?!” 

Sanji pulled up into Usopp’s complex and parked. He got out of his car and headed up to Usopp’s apartment. He knocked on the door earning Usopp to thrown himself in between Sanji and the door. 

“Sanji! Buddy ol pal what's going down?” Usopp grinned. 

Sanji cocked his visible brow, “What’s got you frazzled?” 

“No-nothing.” 

He glanced back inside before letting Sanji come in. Sanji sat at the couch while his corgi jumped up on his lap. Sanji furrowed turning to Usopp. 

“Why does it smell like sex in here?” Sanji asked. 

Usopp swallowed thickly, “Oh um. It’s probably my new cologne.” 

“No, that’s definitely sex. Who did you sleep with?” 

“Why are you here Sanji?” 

“Right.” 

Sanji rummaged in his pocket for the pictures. Usopp glanced behind him as Nami stepped out. She held her backpack sneaking behind Sanji. 

“Damn it I must've left them in the car.” 

Usopp held his shoulders preventing him from turning around. 

“Oh well just tell me what it is anyway.” 

Nami ducked behind the couch. 

“I came over to show you something.” Sanji said, “I’ll go get it real quick.” 

Nami crawled away into the hallway as Sanji got up. He stopped as he felt his pockets. As Nami was crawling behind the couch. Sanji pulled the photo’s out from his back pocket while Usopp swallowed thickly. He grinned turning to Usopp. Then sat down beside him. Sanji furrowed noticing the glossy texture on Usopp’s lips and down his body. 

“Is that the new lip gloss from The Merry Collection?” Sanji asked. 

Usopp squinted to that, “Why do you know that?” 

“Good point. But here. Can you tell me who took these photo’s?”

Nami poked her head over the couch and gasped to the photo’s. Sanji turned to her with wide eyes. 

“You're sleeping with Zoro?” She gasped. 

“You're sleeping with Nami?!” Sanji barked. 

It took two to three hours for Sanji to calm down. Before he grew exhausted and slumped to the couch.

“Why him? Why?” Sanji whined. 

“That’s my personal reason.” Nami said. 

“Just tell me who took the pictures.” 

Usopp flipped through them. 

“It’s an older camera. I’ll have to get back to you on this. Can I keep the photo’s to do some research. I promise I won’t give them out to anyone.”

“Sure whatever.” 

He sighed, “How long has this been going on?” 

“Since high school.” Usopp whispered. 

“I’m giving you ten seconds to run.”

“You're seeing a student!!” 

“Nine.” 

“Sanji don’t do this.”

“Seven.” 

“That’s not even fair!” 

“Three.” 

“You love him don’t you Sanji.” Nami purred. 

It was quiet as Sanji stared up at the ceiling. He glanced to Usopp hiding in Nami’s chest. Panic in his eyes while Nami pet through his hair. 

“One.” Sanji said. 

Usopp screamed darting off as Sanji and Nami chuckled. He sighed getting up and turning to her. 

“Yeah, I do.”


	12. The Sub

Luffy leaned over to Zoro. They stared at the elderly person writing their name on the board. 

“Sanji got, old.” Luffy said. 

“Luffy, that’s not Sanji.” Zoro said. 

“Are you sure? Then why is she here?” 

Zoro shrugged, “Maybe Sanji went to the bathroom or something.” 

Sanji sat in a meeting. He pursed his lips. There was a nagging feeling that he’s forgetting something. But what could it be? He clicked his tongue drumming his fingers on the desk. 

“Why do I have this feeling I’m forgetting something?” Sanji muttered. 

“I’m your substitute Ms. Coral.” She said. 

Zoro slammed his hands down on his desk, “Where’s San- I mean, Mr. Vinsmoke?” 

“Mr. Vinsmoke is currently out of town for a business trip. They are discussing your finals. Until he returns I will be your substitute.” 

“I need to go to the bathroom.” 

Sanji furrowed seeing his phone buzzing softly. He stood and stepped outside and leaned against the wall. He answered the phone having it an inch or so away from his ear. 

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me you were going out of town?!” Zoro barked. 

Right. 

Zoro barked at him for a good minute before he finally calmed down. Sanji went through a small notebook in his pocket before Zoro finally shuts up waiting for an answer. Sanji shuts the book and placed it in his pocket. 

“Are you finished?” Sanji asked. 

“Are you going to answer me?” Zoro barked. 

“It slipped my mind, besides I’m not even going to be gone for that long. I will be gone for three days. Not a big deal. And what do you think you're doing calling me while you're in my class? I’m gonna quiz you on what you learned today when I get back. If you miss a single thing I will have you sleep on the couch. Hell I’ll lock you out-” 

“You can’t be mad at me because of you forgot to tell me your leaving.” 

It was quiet as Sanji pursed his lips, Zoro leaned against the door of the bathroom. He tapped his foot impatiently pressing his phone to his ear while crossing his arms. His fingers drummed across his arm waiting for Sanji to respond. 

“Fine. Besides I need you to watch Loulee while I’m a way. She’s normally okay without me there but I still worry about her. She’s like a child to me.” 

“Yeah I can do that. But what do I get in return?” Zoro purred. 

“My foot not shoved up your ass.” 

Zoro frowned. Sanji sighed glancing around, he checked inside the meeting room seeing everyone was taking a small break. Then cupped the phone closer to his face. 

“I will reward you. IF you keep my house tidy, and make sure to feed Loulee her meals in the fridge. Don’t have any of your little friends over at my place.” Sanji said. 

Zoro grinned, “You can count on me.” 

Zoro was at home packing up a backpack. Perona was in his doorway watching him pack up some clothes, his charger, some weights and other things. She furrowed crossing her arms and cocking her head slightly. 

“And where do you think you're going?” Perona asked. 

Zoro didn’t even turn to her, “I’m babysitting Sanji’s house and cat. He’s out of town for a little bit and he asked me to stay at his house. Making sure no one breaks in. Stuff like that.” 

“Does dad know?” 

“No, but I’m sure he’d understand.” 

Zoro zipped up his backpack and pulled it onto his back before turning to Perona. She looked slightly confused before stepping into the room. She shut Zoro’s door having him frown and step back slightly. 

“You, you just called him Sanji. What happened to Mr. Vinsmoke?” She asked. 

“What are you going on about?” Zoro sighed. 

“Zoro, are you seeing Mr. Vinsmoke? You two have been awful friendly lately.” 

“Stop it, he’s my teacher I would ne-” 

She smirked, “I knew it!” 

He frowned as Perona clapped her hands together. 

“Just don’t tell anyone. Not until I graduate.” 

Perona zipped her lips as Zoro rolled his eyes and left the room. She followed behind Zoro bumbarding him with questions. 

“Have you guys kissed yet?” She whispered. 

“Yes.” Zoro sighed. 

“Have you, touched, each other?” 

“None of your business.” 

“Have you at least fucked?” 

“Stop it.” 

Mihawk turned to his children from his book. Placing a bookmark in its place before setting it in his lap. He noticed the backpack on Zoro’s back and cocked a brow. Curious of where his son was off to. 

“I’m going to stay at Sanji’s for a couple of days. He’s out of town and he wanted me to watch his cat.” Zoro said. 

Mihawk hummed turning back to his book, “Don’t do anything stupid.” 

Zoro nodded before he left. He crossed the street and went to the doormat of Sanji’s place. He picked up the key from under the mat before unlocking the door. Zoro stepped inside and noticed Loulee stretching before hopping off the couch. He then noticed a box, it was wrapped in some floral wrapping with a green bow. Zoro furrowed shutting the door and setting his bag down. Loulee purred approaching him and rubbed her body against his legs. Zoro chuckled picking her up as she crawled onto his shoulders. 

Zoro approached the box and unwrapped it slowly. There was a soft clatter inside having Zoro cock a brow. He opened the lid and inside was a picture of the both of them. It was taken not too long ago. Zoro sitting on Sanji’s lap as they took a picture together. Zoro smiled softly as he flipped through to the second picture of Zoro kissing Sanji on the cheek while Sanji grinned with his eyes shut. Another was a silly faced one and the last was one where Zoro had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Sanji was resting on his head as he looked down to the sleeping Zoro. 

A since of nostalgia washed over Zoro as he stared at the photo’s slowly sinking down to the ground. A sad feeling bubbled in his stomach setting the pictures back in the box when something rolled across the bottom of the box. He first noticed the sheet of paper and picked it up. 

‘Zoro, 

I didn’t forget to tell you. I just wanted to see how you reacted without me there. I got you pretty good ha. But. I figured since I left with such short notice I better leave you with a few things in case you get lonely. I’m going to be gone for only three days but, I figured I should leave you with something. And before you get any ideas, no. It’s not what you think, it’s. A reminder, that no matter if we are together or apart. You have someone who loves you dearly. I’ll be home soon. I love you.’ 

Sanji’ 

Zoro looked to the small round object. He picked it up and sighed. Three long days without Sanji. And this is all he leaves him. 

Sanji sat in his meeting, spinning around a plastic gold ring he got from a 50 cent machine at the store. He glanced out the window hoping Zoro got his half.


	13. Liar

Zoro sat on the bus looking at the plastic fake ring. He frowned softly seeing it gleam softly in the light. He noticed even after a day the paint was chipping off. Zoro grunted looking at it closer before clicking his tongue. Then noticed the bus had already pulled into school. He sighed knowing it wasn't going to be as enjoyable since Sanji wasn’t going to be here. For two more days. He got off the bus to be jumped on by Luffy. He grinned over Zoro’s shoulder before frowning. 

“Hey what’s wrong? You look like you're going to cry.” Luffy said. 

Zoro grunted, “I’m fine.” 

“Are you sad Sanji’s gone?” 

“Luffy I’m fine.” 

“You know I can tell when you're lying right?” 

“I’m. Fine.” 

Luffy then noticed the ring and grinned, he slid off his back before taking his hand. Zoro groaned as Luffy snickered seeing it was fake. He looked up to Zoro with a big grin on his face. 

“Are you guys getting married?!” Luffy asked. 

“W-what no no. It’s just a reminder that. I have someone who loves me.” Zoro said. 

Luffy smiled to the plastic ring, “Oh well. Now I want one from Law.” 

He pouted slightly before storming off. Zoro chuckled knowing Sanji might get an earful later from Law about the ring. But. Oh well that was Law’s problem. So Zoro headed up to his class. Where he sat in his seat before pulling out his phone and checking to see if Sanji had said anything. Which he did. 

‘From Papa Bear:   
Good morning my love, I hope you have a good day at school. I love you, please take care of yourself and I miss you terribly. Don’t do anything stupid.’ 

Zoro smirked writing a letter back before locking his phone and put it in his pocket before the bell rang. 

Once school was over. Zoro made his way out of school slowly. A nap was on his mind as he thought about sleeping in one of Sanji’s shirts. Or his boxers. Zoro purred to the idea of both. He was about to step onto his bus when a hand grabbed his wrist and yanked him facing Law. He grabbed Zoro’s hand looking to the flaking gold ring around his finger. Law growled snapping his hand away. 

“So it’s you and his fault I’m in the dog house.” Law snapped. 

“I didn’t do anything. He was the one poking his nose in my business anyway. So.” 

Zoro headed onto the bus as Law folded his arms and watched Zoro take his seat before getting to his phone. Which Sanji had texted. 

‘From Papa Bear:   
Hey, call me when you get home. I haven’t heard from you for a bit so. I wanted to hear your voice.’ 

Zoro smirked before the bus had taken off and headed home. Where he stopped on a corner a block from Sanji and his house. Zoro was quick to get home to find Loulee at the door. He grinned picking her up and petting her softly before heading into the kitchen. Zoro pulled off his backpack and put some food in Loulee’s bowl. She purred before going down to eat while Zoro grabbed something to snack on himself. He opened a bag od chips before pulling out his phone and calling Sanji. 

Sanji perked up to his phone ringing as he sat on his suitcase. Since tonight would be the final night he was going to be there. He smirked seeing it was from Zoro and picked up his phone. 

“Hey bear.” Sanji smiled. 

“How’s things there? You doing okay?” Zoro asked. 

“Relax, I’m fine. I’m a big boy I can handle myself.” 

“Sorry, I. I just miss you. It’s our first time apart and I. I’ve never been this lonely. Even in your own house.” 

“Awe bear, don’t fret. I’ll be home before you know it.” 

“When are you coming home?” 

“I’m leaving tomorrow morning. So I’d be home by the middle of the day.” 

Zoro frowned, “Oh. I see.” 

“Well I have to go. I do love you though. It was good to hear your voice. I’ll chat with you before I go to bed.” 

He sighed, “Yeah, love you too.” 

Sanji sighed hanging up his phone and smiled softly. He looked to his plane ticket seeing the time was set for that night. Not in the morning. 

“Boy won’t he be surprised.” Sanji chuckled.


	14. Welcome Home

A/N: I'm uploading a few chapters today. Sisters in Pink is catching up and I need to get some space between them. 

Sanji came home in the middle of the night. The house is dark and the weekend is creeping up on them. He set his bag on the floor as Loulee trotted down to him. He smiled softly before picking her up and embracing her. She purred softly while Sanji groomed her softly. Then set her down before heading around the house. Seeing things were in good condition and well taken care of. He then heads upstairs to check on things up there. Which. He finds Zoro asleep in his bed. 

He was curled up with Sanji’s pillow. With one of his t shirts pulled onto the pillow. Zoro snored softly onto the cotton leaving a small pool of drool onto the t. Sanji smiled softly removing his coat and tossed it onto the floor before kicking off his shoes. Sanji crawled into the bed before kissing Zoro softly. Who lazily kissed him back. Before finally awaking. He grumbled sitting up as Sanji sat back on his heels. 

It took Zoro a minute to figure out what was going on. Until he saw Sanji and grinned happily before embracing him. Sanji smiled embracing him back before peppering him in kisses then left him a long kiss. Zoro pulled back cupping his face and smiled happily. Before kissing him one last time. Sanji pushed Zoro down onto the bed kissing back while Zoro’s arms wrapped around his neck. Sanji broke the kiss to kiss down his neck while Zoro’s hands clutched into his golden blonde hair. 

“I missed you.” Zoro said. 

Sanji perked up for a moment, “I missed you too. 

Then went and kissed back down his neck. After a few soft moans escape his lips. Sanji pulls back and smirked down to the boy. 

“Well, you’ve kept my home in a great condition. What should you get in return?” Sanji asked. 

Zoro frowned having Sanji furrow. 

“What’s the ma-” 

Zoro embraced him, “Never leave me like that again.” 

He buried himself into Sanji’s chest as the elder chuckled softly embracing the boy. Sanji stroked his head kissing the top of his head while Zoro clutched onto his shirt. He furrowed as Zoro trembled softly before sniffling. Sanji tilted up his chin to see tears welled in his eyes. He sighed softly before kissing him softly. 

“What’s the matter baby, why are you crying?” Sanji asked. 

“You should've told me you were leaving! What if you got into a serious accident and died or-” Zoro hiccuped, “Or you got seriously hurt and left me here without me knowing what happened-” 

Sanji hushed Zoro bringing him into his chest, “My poor baby, worrying over nothing.” 

Zoro pushed back, “I’m serious!” 

They had an unbreakable staring war before Sanji sighed and cupped his cheeks. He wiped away his tears before kissing him softly. He smiled softly kissing his cheeks, then his forehead, then down to his nose, before lastly kissing his lips. 

“Bear, you have nothing to worry about. Nothing is going to happen to me.” Sanji said. 

“Are you sure?” Zoro sniffled. 

Sanji nodded, “I’m sure love.” 

Zoro embraced him as they slumped to the bed.


	15. Prom

Sanji sat at his desk grading papers while his fourth period class was reading over their assignments. Once hs finished he stacked them together before putting them in his desk and locking the door. Sanji stood and glanced to the clock, seeing the clock hit 10:31 in the morning. He grumbled since there lunch started at 11:10. He sighed softly before grabbing his water bottle and going to refill his bottle. The class perked up to him leaving and all glanced around to each other. 

“All clear!” 

Sanji unscrewed the bottle while his thigh pressed against the fountain button. A stream of water came from the nozzle while Sanji began to fill his water bottle. Once he finished Sanji screwed on the lid of the bottle before getting a drink from the fountain. But he stopped when the intercom came on. It buzzed softly while Sanji furrowed he pulled away from the fountain staring at the speaker. 

“Attention New World High.” 

Sanji frowned to Zoro’s voice, “What is he up to now?” 

“Mr. Vinsmoke can I have your full and undivided attention.” 

“You have it.” Sanji grumbled crossing his arms. 

“Little bird told me that you’ve never been to a school dance, so it got me thinking. Prom is coming up and I have no one to go with. So. I want to ask you to be my date to prom? What do you say?” 

Sanji blushed slightly noticing the students poking out from the windows. He sighed as the speaker turned off and he headed back to his class. Where the lights were turned off and soft giggles were in the room. He flicked on the lights to the class gathered around Zoro panting softly. He was dressed up in a suit and holding a bundle of roses. 

“You clean up well.” Sanji said. 

Zoro winked, “So, what’s your answer?” 

“I’ll go with you.” 

The class cheered, as did the entire school. It was the topic of the school for a whole week. It even made the school paper, Sanji had no clue how Zoro pulled those strings. 

Champagne was there color. The entire tux, with the white button up. 

Sanji straightened Zoro’s jacket before pulling out a boutonniere. He placed it to the wing of Zoro’s coat and began to pin it there. Zoro flinched with a soft ow. Sanji pulled back as Zoro snickered. 

“I will prick you for real.” Sanji said. 

Sanji pinned it to his coat, before pulling back. He smiled softly looking to Zoro who cleaned up very, very well. Sanji purred softly cupping his face and kissing him. Zoro chuckled softly kissing back before pushing Sanji away. 

“If I knew ties and blazers turned you on I would of worn them more often.” Zoro said. 

“I’m going to have to suffer through your final.” Sanji sighed. 

Zoro gave a smug smirk, “Right, we have to dress up.” 

Sanji rolled his eyes before picking up his boutonniere and pinned it to his coat. Straightening his coat he turned to Zoro as they linked arms and headed down to the school. Where music pumped out of the gym and balloons were around the school. Sanji grumbled to the parking until they found a spot. They both left the car linked arms as they headed into the gym. Where everyone was dancing or grinding up on each other. Lights flickered as music pumped and rumbled the entire gym. Zoro turned to Sanji noticing the food table. 

“You go have fun, I’m going to check out the nutrients.” Sanji said. 

“You promise you’ll save me a slow dance?” Zoro asked. 

Sanji glanced to him, “Zoro, we can’t act like we're dating. We still are on school campus.” 

“Fine, be that way.” 

Then he stormed off as Sanji rolled his eyes. He went to the table to surprisingly find Law at the table. He must of been one of the chaperones for the dance. Law turned to Sanji getting some punch and was about to drink some when Law placed a hand to the rim of his cup. 

“It’s been spiked.” Law said. 

“You let this happen?” 

“No. I made it happen.” 

“Why?!” 

“They will pass out and I can go home.” 

Sanji grumbled, “Why haven’t you been fired yet?” 

“Science teachers are hard to find these days.” 

“Just don’t let Zoro drink this.” 

Law nodded as he watched Sanji walk away. Then Zoro came up to him pouring himself some punch. Law watched him drink down the entire cup before getting himself another cup. 

“Where’d Sanji go?” Zoro asked. 

“Oh. He. I dunno.” 

Zoro nodded sipping on his second cup then wandered off to find Sanji. 

As the first slow song came on. Sanji watched couples get together and dance together. He sat on the sidelines until he noticed Zoro. He stumbled over to Sanji with a pleased smile on his face. 

“SaNJi!” He cried. 

Sanji hushed him then noticed the cup, “Law.” 

He grabbed Zoro’s wrist and tugged him into the nearest supply closet. Sanji locked it from the inside before he felt Zoro’s hands on him. Slowly loosening his belt and tossed it away. Zoro kissed Sanji sloppily before pulling back. 

“Zoro, you're drunk. I should probably take you home. I don’t want you to do anything you’ll regret.” 

“I’d neVeR reGreT SuCKing YoU OfF.” Zoro slurred. 

He grinned up to him. 

“Zoro, no I’m serious, we shouldn’t-” 

“Sa-SaNji. I LOvE YOu. So I GoTTA SuCK yOU.” Zoro purred, “BeSidES. I WaNT ThIS tObE the BEST nIGht Of Our LiVES.” 

“If I let you do this, can we go home afterward?” Sanji asked. 

“After we take pictures.” 

Sanji furrowed, “YOUR NOT EVEN DRUNK?!” 

Zoro gave a cheesy grin, “I guess I didn’t tell you I couldn’t get drunk.”


	16. Blowy in the Closet

A/N: mature content

Sanji pressed up against the wall as Zoro was between his knee’s his hot breath on his growing erection. His teeth taking the zipper of his pants before tugging them down. Zoro chuckled softly to the tent in his boxers. He pawed at his erection as Sanji swallowed thickly. His steel eyes kept to Sanji’s lust blown eyes. Zoro chuckled softly before tugging down his boxers. Sanji shuddered slightly to the cool air. 

“My my, you’ve got some length to you.” Zoro chuckled. 

“You’d look so pretty riding it.” Sanji retorted. 

“I bet I would, just like me swallowing you whole.” 

Zoro pumped him softly as Sanji muffled his moans. He hummed softly before kissing the tip. Zoro rolled his tongue around the tip before taking down his flushed cock. Sanji clutched onto his fresh and wild green hair. While Zoro inched deeper and deeper down his cock. Until he was nose deep in his treasure trail. He glanced up to Sanji with a grin on his lips. He rumbled softly before shutting his eyes and started a soft rhythm. Pumping his head down Sanji’s cock. While his hand pumped the shaft of his cock.

“Z-Zoro.” Sanji moaned. 

He hummed rolling his tongue around the shaft and tip. Then along a vein leading down the shaft of his cock. Then bobbed back to the tip. His rhythm started to pick up. As his hand tightened slightly around his cock. Sanji moaned louder that time before he pushed Zoro back and his release sputtered across his face. Zoro chuckled softly as Sanji panted. 

“It’s a good look for you.” Sanji grumbled. 

“Not as me riding your cock.” Zoro purred. 

“I was joking.” 

“Finals, once I pass all my finals. Can I ride you?” 

Sanji sighed, “C+ or higher.” 

Zoro grinned, “You have a deal.”


	17. Study

As finals and graduation was just around the corner. Teachers were preparing, as students were studying. The stress levels were rising and more and more students seemed to fall asleep in class. Or. On the bus. Or Sanji's car. 

He turned to Zoro resting on his palm. He was breathing softly, his eyes shut, while he rested against the the window. Sanji frowned to his behavior, knowing he's been studying very very hard recently. Not sure if it was actually for good grades or for the sex. Either way, Sanji felt slightly responsible for this. He nudged him slightly earning a soft grumble and Zoro's head hung before lifting up. 

"Oh we're here already?" Zoro grumbled. 

"Yeah, we've been here for a good ten minutes now." Sanji said. 

Zoro hummed rubbing his eyes before he was about to get out Sanji tugged on his sleeve. He turned to Sanji who kissed him softly, Zoro quickly pulled back surprised and glanced around for anyone who witnessed. But luckily no one had. 

"What the hell are you doing? What if someone witnessed?" Zoro asked. 

"Let em. I figured you deserve a little treat for working so hard." Sanji 

Zoro hummed, "Yeah I wanna pass these tests so I can finally get laid." 

Sanji rolled his eyes before punching Zoro in the shoulder, "You mean to get into the school of your dreams?" 

He clicked his tongue, "That too." 

Then they both left the car and headed into the school. Since Zoro went to school with Sanji no one seemed to be there. Besides other teachers or other staff. Zoro would hang out in Sanji's room, aka take a nap. Until the first bell rang. Which Zoro slept through until he was knocked out of his seat by Sanji. Then would finally head to class. 

Sanji sat in his room during his planning period looking at the presentation sheet. Names of his students were written on each paper. He sighed looking to Zoro's presentation worksheet. He knew Zoro was going to pass with flying colors. He wouldn't miss an opportunity for sex. He was kind of worried about his other classes though. Especially math. Zoro was dumb as rocks at that subject. 

He got up putting his papers together before putting them in his drawer. Sanji got up and headed over to Law's class. Where he seemed to be going over his finals too. Sanji stepped inside as Law glanced to him before back to his papers. 

"Morning, Mr. Vinsmoke." Law spoke. 

"Law." Sanji said taking a seat before his desk, "Luffy." 

He hit his head under the desk. Sanji sighed. 

"You're getting too cocky." Sanji said. 

"I've done this for years, no one has stopped me." 

Sanji rolled his eyes as Law stacked his papers before putting them in his drawer. He locked it with the key hung around his neck before dropping it in his shirt. 

"So what boy trouble can I help you with today?" Law hummed. 

"Finals are coming up, I want to help Zoro study." Sanji said. 

Law smirked, "Oh I know a way for you to help Zor- hey! No teeth!" 

Sanji pinched the bridge of his nose as Luffy and Law bickered slightly. 

"Luffy, you're gonna have to leave." Law said. 

"Wha- why!? I won't do it again! I promise." 

"No, I'm going to tell Sanji something and I don't want you to spoil the surprise." 

Luffy whined, "But Law!" 

"Get out of my classroom or I won't give you a treat either." Law huffed. 

Luffy puffed his cheeks before storming out of the room. Once the door was shut, Luffy sat outside the door listening. But it was too quiet. Then they chuckled softly before it got quiet again. He pressed his ear to the door trying to hear better but. Law and Sanji were both very quiet. Luffy pouted then got up and left. 

"You think he's gone?" Sanji asked. 

"By now, probably." 

Sanji chuckled softly kicking his leg over his knee and relaxed in the chair before Law. 

"So. You have any ideas?" Sanji asked. 

"Study and strip. You ask Zoro questions and if he gets them right. You remove an article of clothing. If he gets it wrong, you add an article. It also works a better if you touch yourself a bit." Law said. 

Sanji hummed, "I guess that's a good way to get into a teenage boy's thick skull." 

"Trust me, show them a bit of skin and you have em." Law said. 

"Thank you, I'll use that." 

They nodded to each other before Sanji stepped away. He went to the door seeing Luffy was nowhere in sight. Sanji hummed before heading back to his class. He opened his drawer pulling out his phone sending Zoro a quick text. 

'Meet me at Home.' 

Zoro didn't question it and went on about his day. 

But as he got home he tossed his backpack by the door before kicking off his shoes. He perked up to Sanji in a loose button up, tight slacks, and his glasses hung down to his nose. Zoro dropped his phone as it bounced to the floor. 

"How about a little study session hm?" Sanji asked.

A/N: Does anyone know any good math questions I could use?


	18. Just a Little Help

Sanji cocked a brow to Zoro frozen in front of the door. He reached over and patted the couch before sitting on the foot rest. Zoro walked over to the couch not breaking eye contact with Sanji as he sat on the couch. Sanji smirked softly before pulling out a review packet from his back. Along with a pencil, extra paper, and a clipboard.

"Do the first page, if you get everything correct, I will reward you. If you don't, I'll punish you." Sanji said. 

"Sounds kinky. Alright, I'll play your game." Zoro purred. 

Sanji rolled his eyes as he removed his glasses and set them on the coffee table before making a snack. As he came back with a small plate of sandwiches and placed them on the table. He then took a seat across from Zoro, who was busy writing down on his scratch paper. Then his eyes flicked back in forth before glancing up to Sanji then handed him the clipboard. Sanji took it before looking over the answers. He then pulled out his phone to find the correct answers on a text message. 

"Correct." Sanji said. 

Zoro grinned as Sanji handed back the clipboard before he unbuttoned and rolled off his shirt. A perverted grin grew on to Zoro's face as he licked his lips softly. Sanji rolled his eyes before snapping at him. 

"Next page." Sanji said. 

He grunted before looking back to the page, he sighed softly as Sanji took a sandwich and began to eat it softly. He watched as Zoro was focused and speedly getting his questions done. Then looked them over once more before furrowing. He erased an answer before redoing the problem and writing down the correct answer. Zoro then handed back the clipboard. Sanji looked over the answers before he looked to his phone. Once again. Zoro had correctly filled out the second page of his review. Sanji glanced up to him before sighing. He removed his belt before letting it spool to the floor. Zoro frowned glancing up to him. 

"Hey! That doesn't count." Zoro barked. 

"Does too if I'm wearing it." Sanji said. 

"Then I won't do the next page until you take off your pants or kiss me." 

He sighed, "Alright." 

Sanji cupped his face and kissed him softly. Which had Zoro pull Sanji into a deep kiss, and onto his lap. Tongue and teeth clashed as Zoro's callused hands ran up Sanji's skin. Sanji then pulled away putting a finger onto Zoro's lips. 

"Finish the next page." Sanji purred. 

Zoro growled taking the clipboard as Sanji sat back onto the footrest. He watched Zoro's gears work in his head, until he seemed he got stuck. But he was determined to get it right. So. He continued on, until he got to the end of the page. 

"This one, I didn't do so well on." Zoro sighed. 

Sanji took the clipboard before looking over the answers. He sighed softly seeing a couple were wrong, he glanced to Zoro frowning softly. 

"Here, I'll help you and give you the right answer. If you can figure out how to get the answer I'll remove another article, if not. I add another." Sanji said. 

"Sure." 

Zoro ate a small sandwich watching Sanji copy the right answers onto the wrong answers before handing it back. Zoro took it and grumbled, knowing some went over his head. Or some little error. Then handed it back, Sanji took it and assumed they were right, since he was an english teacher, he removed his pants. Zoro grinned as Sanji turned to the final page before handing it back. 

"Alright, your final page. Get this right and I'm naked. If not. I'm putting my pants back on." Sanji said. 

Zoro looked down to the questions. Seeing. Sentence problems. His worst topic. He glanced to Sanji who was texting before looking down to the sentence problems. Zoro swallowed thickly before tackling the problems. After a full tenish minutes Zoro finished. He sighed looking over the problems before hanging his head and then handed Sanji the clipboard. Sanji glanced to it before taking it. He looked to Zoro who pursed his lips and stuck his hands between his knee's. His head hung slightly. Sanji looked back to the paper before back to the answers. Zoro got two out of the five right. Sanji smiled knowing he tried his best before grading his review. He got a B. Which was higher then a C+. Sanji removed his breif's earning Zoro's attention. 

"I did say you had to pass with a C+ or higher. So. I guess you deserve a little treat." Sanji purred. 

Zoro grinned seeing Sanji bare naked before him. Zoro quickly took between his knees and kissing his neck while his hands roamed his body. 

"But." Sanji started. 

Zoro frowned pulling away, "What?" 

"You did miss some questions." 

Sanji pulled on his button up having Zoro pout and frown to him. 

"At least, I know you will be able to pass your finals this year." Sanji hummed. 

Zoro's eyes widened as he glanced to him. A large smirk grew on his lips as he watched Sanji eat a sandwich. He furrowed looking to Zoro. 

"What?" Sanji stuffed mouth asked. 

"You were helping so that I can ride you." Zoro said. 

"I'm looking over your grades for your school rank. Not my sexual desire." 

Zoro straddled his hips, "When was the last time you had sex huh?" 

"My sex life is none of your business." 

He leaned over Sanji's ear, "It does too if I'm your boyfriend." 

"It's been a while. That's all I'm telling you." 

"Then admit you want to have sex with me." 

Sanji glanced to him before his hands took to his hips, rolling them softly on his lap. He smirked before slamming him down on his lap. 

"I won't admit to such behavior, to a student. A graduate maybe, but, as long as your a student. I won't admit that to you." 

Zoro frowned, "you say that but your dick says something else." 

"As does yours. Now. You probably should get home before your father gets home." 

"Shit!"


	19. Finals

“How did you keep that shit dangling?” Law chuckled. 

Sanji shrugged, “Just put their education before their sex life. And whalla. You’ve dated a student for almost three months and you haven’t laid a hand on him.” 

“But he did blow you in the closet.” 

“But did I touch him?” 

Law sighed resting back against his chair, “Got me there.” 

The bell chimed as Sanji and Law sighed. They both wished each other good luck before getting on with the day. Sanji walked into his class to see some stressed students trying to pull up their presentations Sanji sat at his desk pulling out a smal cup of names on sticks. He rummaged in the sticks before picking up a name. He glanced to the name before glancing back up to the students. 

“Ms. Snow, you're up first.” 

The girl with short blue hair gasped turning to Sanji. 

As the lunch bell rang, the door was thrown open. Sanji perked up to Zoro panting softly he glanced up to Sanji before grinning he bolted up to his desk having Sanji frown and blink to the student. Zoro held out a piece of paper Sanji glanced to it, Zoro had gotten four out of his six classes grades. And they all were higher than a C+. Even his math class. Sanji pursed his lips before glancing up to Zoro with that proud smirk on his face. 

“I can’t wait to be riding your hard-” 

“Horse! My horse, that my family owns.” 

Sengoku walked into the room as Zoro frowned to him. Sanji stood as Sengoku walked into the room and held out a small folder. 

“We got to know who is graduating and who isn’t. I need the names of those who are not in this folder.” 

Sanji nodded taking the folder and looked over a list of his students. Sengoku started to walk out of the room before he stopped in the doorway. He furrowed before turning to Zoro and cocked a brow. 

“How do you know Mr. Vinsmoke has a horse?” 

“Zoro lives across the street from me.” Sanji said marking the students who aren’t graduating. 

He hummed before furrowing, “Go to lunch don’t bother your teachers!” 

Zoro grumbled leaving with Sengoku as Sanji sighed in relief resting back in his chair. 

“Too close.” Sanji sighed. 

As the final period bell rang, Sanji perked up to the nicely dressed students he pulled out a blank worksheets and clipped them to his clipboard before reaching over to his sticks. He reached out plucking one from the pile. He glanced to the name before smirking. That name wasn’t the one he wanted, but. He improvised. 

“Zoro, you're up first.” Sanji smiled. 

He glared at him before sighing. Unplugging his flash drive before plugging it into the room computer and pulling up his powerpoint. Sanji shut off the lights, loosening his tie slowly and unbuttoning a few buttons then sat back in his chair. Once Zoro turned around he stiffened softly, then clutched his fists. Sanji smirked leaning over his desk over his laced fingers. Zoro took a breath and began his presentation. But stumbled a little to Sanji’s teasing. But managed to pass. Sanji filled out the paper as a volunteer went up next. Sanji gave a defeated sigh when he gave Zoro that A-. Then showed Zoro the paper, he lit up and grinned looking up to Sanji. 

“You earned it, congratulations. You’ve passed my class.” Sanji said. 

Sanji held out his hand to him, Zoro grinned shaking his hand, Sanji pulled him close and leaned over his ear. 

“We will celebrate at home.” 

Zoro grinned as Sanji wrote his grade in the class before signing it. He handed it to Zoro who grinned before going down to the office to turn in his paper. Sanji sighed sitting in his chair and then finished the non graduates. 

Shanks popped a bottle of champagne, before pouring it into the glasses. Sanji watched as Zoro had gotten a headlock and pulled into his side. Zoro groaned as Shanks held up his glass. 

“In honor of our graduate! The one we thought would never graduate. Congrats Zoro, and thank you Mr. Vinsmoke for your help.” 

Sanji chuckled raising his glass slightly. Everyone cheered taking a drink as Zoro slipped from Shanks grip and headed over to Sanji. He grumbled as Sanji nudged him earning his attention. 

“Congrats Zoro. You came so far.” Sanji said. 

“I won’t be the only one.” 

Sanji stepped on his foot. 

Mihawk glanced to them from the corner of the room. Shanks was on about Luffy, until he said something sparking Mihawk’s intrest. He snapped to Shanks earning the redhead to shut up. 

“What did you say?” Mihawk asked. 

“Luffy is going to be able to graduate next year.” 

“Before that.” 

“Since Luffy has been hanging out with Mr. Trafalgar more, he’s been getting better grades and doing well in-” 

Mihawk sighed turning back to the two, “Figures, there seeing each other. I knew it from the start and now I’m too late to stop it.” 

Shanks chuckled, “He’s not a kid anymore. Besides, if you look at them, I see they both do truly care for each other. Hell maybe they love each other, wouldn’t you want that?” 

“Sometimes your right. Other times, you're just obnoxious.” 

“Besides, once you get the kids out of the house, you and me can have some personal time. Hm? Like the good ol days.” 

Mihawk stiffened to the hand to his rear, he slapped Shanks across the face then stormed off. 

“How about you and me sneak off? Meet me at home in ten minutes. I have a little gift for you too.” 

Zoro grinned before he nodded. Then the two separated, Zoro made the excuse he was going to bed, while lying saying he was up all night studying. Mihawk sighed and let him go, while Shanks smirked in the background. Zoro went upstairs and headed to his room, where he shut the door and climbed out of the window. Zoro jumped down and headed across the street. 

Mihawk pushed open his door seeing Zoro go into the house across the street. He watched as he was greeted in a hug and a passionate kiss before they disappeared into the darkness. A hand touched his shoulder having Mihawk sigh and put his hand on Shanks. 

“Come on, let him go.” Shanks said. 

“I’m considering taking up you offer.” Mihawk said. 

Shanks cocked a brow, “What do you mean?” 

Mihawk turned to him, “When we got the kids we didn’t have time for dating. Since they are already on there own path, I have all this free time. So. I’d like to officially ask you out on a date.” 

Shanks snickered, “I’d like that.” 

A/N: Before the kids, Shanks and Mihawk were fuck buddies.


	20. Fukin Finally

A/N: ALL THE SMUT 

Zoro stepped inside already shrugging off his clothes. He headed upstairs to Sanji lighting a few candles. Zoro grinned softly tossing away his pants and flopping onto the bed. Limbs spread out waiting for Sanji to hurry up and get on with it. 

“Relax will you, it’s your first time. You should enjoy it. Wish I did.” Sanji grumbled. 

“Who was your first time?” Zoro asked. 

Sanji glanced to him shaking the flame out the match, “It was an accident.” 

“Just suddenly his dick was in your ass, whoops. Accident.” 

“It was also a long time ago. We don’t talk about it anymore.” 

“Who was it?” 

“If I tell you, I’d have to kill you.” Sanji said. 

“Come on I’ve graduated, it’s not like I’m going to go around telling everybody.” 

“We can’t let Luffy find out.” 

Zoro’s eyes widened, “No.” 

Sanji sighed sitting on the edge of the bed, his lips pressed in a line. 

“That’s why I still have that picture.” 

Zoro smirked getting behind him, his lips kissed down his neck slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Sanji hummed clutching onto his hair turning to him over his shoulder. 

“Now that you have me, you have someone to help with those riled up nerves of yours.” 

He grabbed Zoro’s arm flipping him onto the bed, he pinned him down with a smirk on his lips. 

“I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” 

Sanji rolled off his shirt before spreading knees. His lips kissed down Zoro’s chest while his hands slipped into his boxers. Softly pumping his soft cock. With little effort had gotten hard. Zoro moaned as Sanji kissed down his body to his nipple. His tongue swirled around the hardened bud before encapturing it with his lips. Zoro’s voice grew louder, as he clutched onto Sanji’s blonde hair. Sanji rumbled softly as his teeth nipped down on his flushed nipple. Sanji smirked pulling back. They kissed softly before teeth and tongue lashed out, while Sanji slipped Zoro out of his boxers. Once they pulled back, Sanji held two fingers out to Zoro. who took them relentlessly, rolling each digit around while Sanji pumped him softly. Strokes getting longer, tighter, earning more moans from Zoro. Sanji pulled back before hopping off the bed. Zoro furrowed as Sanji grabbed his ankles and tugged him to the edge of the bed. 

He smirked kissing him softly before falling to his knees. Kissing his tip and bobbed his head down on his cock. Zoro moaned clutching onto his hair, Sanji pulled back rolling his tongue around the head before bobbing back down. He gasped to Sanji pushing through his puckered entrance. Sanji soon pulled back and pushed Zoro back up onto the bed. Where Sanji pushed him onto his shoulders while his legs were thrown over Sanji’s shoulders. He pulled a small bottle from his pocket and popped the cap. He poured some of the clear slick liquid to Zoro’s ass. He whined to the cold oil. Sanji then pressed a second finger in, rubbing the inside of his walls. Zoro panted as Sanji stretched him out. 

“Are you ready?” Sanji asked. 

Zoro hesitated before he nodded. 

“You sure?” 

He nodded once more. 

“Alright.” 

Sanji lied Zoro onto the bed before shedding off his pants and underwear. He ripped open a silver condom and slipped it on. He looked to Zoro holding his legs apart. Sanji smirked leaning over Zoro and kissed him softly. Then began to press into his entrance. He grunted rolling his head back he clawed onto Sanji’s back groaning and moaning. Sanji stopped halfway in. 

“Are you okay? Do you want to stop?” 

“No, no. Please, I want this.” 

Sanji continued before pressing in fully. They panted softly, Sanji kissed down his neck sucking down on his skin. Before pulling back to his mark. 

“Move.” Zoro grunted. 

“Demading.” 

Sanji thrusted into him, Zoro moaned drawing scratches up Sanji’s back. Sanji started with a soft slow rhythm, but the way Zoro was moaning and tightening made Sanji want more. Where he picked up the pace more and more with each thrust. Until he was at a hip snapping pace with a large grin on his face and tongue between his teeth. He watched Zoro’s eyes roll back into his head, while curling his toes. 

“S-Sanji! I’m I’m cuming!” 

“I know.” Sanji smirked. 

Then began to slam into him, Zoro’s moans howled in the room before his release sputtered onto his chest and stomach. He tightened around Sanji having him grunt and release into the rubber. They panted softly until Zoro furrowed. Blood dripped from Sanji’s nose. 

“Oi, your nose is bleeding.” Zoro grunted. 

Sanji grunted touching the blood and looking to it. He sighed pulling out and wiping away the blood on a tissue. 

“Do you always get those? Or are you just a pervert?” 

“I’m going to make you eat those words.”


	21. No Longer

Sanji dressed himself up in his cap and gown. Putting his honors tassel on his robe and and his tassel onto his cap. Sanji slipped onto his shoes before scratching Loulee under the chin and headed out of the house. Where he noticed the bunch of cars outside of Zoro’s house. He smiled softly to the many hugs Zoro got from his family or friends. Sanji smiled getting into his car and started the engine. He perked up when the window was tapped on. He turned to Zoro leaning over the door with a smirk on his lips. Sanji rolled down the window. 

“What can I do for you, Mr. graduate.” Sanji said. 

“I was hoping I could hitch a ride with you.” Zoro said. 

“You want a ride from me? What about your family?”

“They will be fine.” 

Sanji sighed, “Fine, get in.” 

Zoro grinned hopping over the hood of his car and got into the passenger's seat. Zoro pulled Sanji into a kiss, having the blonde kiss back. Until he pulled back with a soft gasp. He turned to Zoro’s driveway seeing his family. 

“Damn it they saw.” 

“Relax. They know.” 

“You told?!” 

“No, my dad pieced things together. But see’s I’m happy. Besides I think him and Shanks are seeing each other again and I’d rather not be home for that.” 

“Why is that?” 

“They both are very kinky.” 

“How do you know that?” 

Zoro shrugged, “I went snooping through his stuff cause I wanted my phone back. Lets just say. I found some things that should've been left alone.” 

Sanji chuckled, “You do like to snoop through peoples things don’t you. Little klepto.” 

“I guess we should be going. Don’t want to be late.” Zoro grinned. 

Sanji sighed, backing out of his driveway and headed to the arena. Sanji and Zoro headed inside where they checked in. Zoro had to head down a small hall where he had to be with the other students. They all were chatting about finally graduating or talking about what they were going to do after graduation. Zoro frowned remembering the letter in his pocket. He glanced around before pulling out the letter. It was from a police academy. A school Zoro has wanted to go into since he was a kid. 

He ripped open the letter with his teeth before pulling out the letter. Zoro read over the document with his lip stuck between his teeth. He grinned softly as he read his acceptance letter into said school and he would be starting in the fall. Zoro gave a small, ‘yes’ as he stuffed the letter into his pocket. The lights soon flickered as the students were lined up and headed out into the arena. Families cheered and screamed from the top of their lungs. Zoro noticed his family then the teachers lined up clapping for them. Law and Sanji stood in their caps and gowns clapping for them. 

Zoro grinned proudly walking past them as Sanji rolled his eyes. Once the students were seated as were the teachers. Sanji furrowed to something in his pocket. He rummaged in his pocket pulling out a letter. Looked to have the top of it ripped open with teeth. Sanji frowned knowing who’s letter this was. Law looked over his shoulder as Sanji pulled the letter out of the tattered envelope. He smiled softly to the acceptance letter before putting it into his breast pocket. 

“One more year.” Law sighed. 

Sanji turned to him before back up to the principal, “Yeah, Luffy will be up there and the two of you will be scott free.” 

“Not so much, Sabo and Ace have been very watchful of there little brother.” 

“Jee, I wonder why?” 

“I will bite you.” 

They glanced to each other before pursing there lips and looking back to the principal. Where names of students were called. Parents howled and cheered taking flash photos or holding up signs. Once Zoro’s name was called Sanji clapped and heard Luffy and Perona call his name. He chuckled softly taking his diploma with a picture of the district principal before heading off the stage. Law leaned over Sanji’s ear. 

“He’s no longer your student.” Law whispered. 

Sanji glanced to him as Law smirked. 

Once the ceremony was over, Sanji waited outside with a bundle of flowers. Zoro was in the distance chatting with some friends. Before he noticed Sanji and said his goodbyes. He grinned approaching Sanji, they embraced. Sanji handed him the flowers before kissing him softly. Zoro snapped back glancing to the few people who witnessed. 

“You're not my student anymore. So. I can do with you as I please.” Sanji hummed. 

Zoro blushed but pouted. 

“You know I’m proud of you right?” Sanji asked. 

“Yeah.” 

“I wanted to ask you to move in with me. I figured since, we’re a thing after all.” 

“I’d love to.”


	22. Hello's and Goodbye's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wtf?! For some reason this uploaded twice? Here's the actual chapter.

A/N: I'm gonna be wrapping up this book today. And there's no smut. I didn't have the time. But hey, you guys will get a book full of smut so. Gotta save up the good stuff for that ;) 

“YOUR WHAT?!” 

Zoro held a box full of his stuff. Perona stood in the hallway blocking his path. 

“What did dad say about this?” She huffed. 

“He said he didn’t care. Along with me being a grown adult then he and Shanks went into his room.” 

“Ewe, no I don’t care about that. I’m saying you're leaving me here with the horny old men?!” 

Zoro glanced behind her to Mihawk leaning against the wall. He turned his attention back to her and smirked shifting the box under his arm. 

“What was that? I didn’t get that last part.” 

Perona huffed crossing her arms, “I said-” 

“Ehem.” 

She snapped to Mihawk behind her, his arms crossed with a cocked brow. Perona pursed her lips glaring at Zoro before trying to explain herself. Zoro snickered to their bickering until she was sent to her room. Zoro patted his father on the shoulder. 

“I’m glad you can be happy again pops. If Shanks gives you any trouble. You know where I am.” Zoro chuckled. 

Mihawk ruffled his hair, “Just get out so I can miss you already.” 

Zoro smiled before heading down to the door with Mihawk beside him. He helped Zoro with the door as he walked his son out. Zoro stopped at the doorstep before turning to Mihawk. He cocked a brow as Zoro gave a small smile. 

“I love you too dad.” Zoro said. 

Mihawk pursed his lips as Zoro then turned and headed across the street. He slammed the door and leaned against it with his lips pressed tightly in a line. Shanks leaned over the railing with a smirk on his lips. 

“Awe, you're trying not to cry.” 

“Your sleeping on the couch.” 

“Wow, okay I see how it is.” 

Zoro stepped inside as Sanji was cleaning up the place.When Zoro walked in and placed his stuff on the floor in the living room. Sanji perked up to him and smiled, he set down his feather duster and went to him. They shared a soft kiss before put up some of Zoro’s stuff. 

As summer went on. Zoro and Sanji were inseparable. They went pretty much everywhere together. The store, the movies, dinner. While Zoro finally met Sanji’s father. Who was a little concerned about the age difference, but soon brushed it away seeing how in love he was with him. But. As the summer came to a end, Zoro had to go off to an academy for 6 months to a year. Leaving Sanji alone once more. 

Sanji cupped his cheeks, before kissing him softly. Zoro smiled kissing back before Sanji pulled back. 

“Are you sure, you're going to be alright?” Sanji asked. 

Zoro nodded, “I’ll be fine, relax. You just sit here and wait for me. That shouldn’t be so hard.” 

Sanji sighed, “Don’t get yourself hurt. Or shoot your eye out.” 

“Can’t make any promises.” 

They embraced before Zoro picked up his backpack and headed out to a bus stopped outside his house. Sanji waved goodbye as Zoro stepped onto the bus and headed off to his school. Sanji sighed before shutting the door and waiting god knows how long. 

School had started once again and Luffy was taking Sanji’s senior class. Where he was bribed a little extra money from Law to help Luffy graduate. He knew it wasn’t a good idea, but hey it’s a way to get a little extra money. As fall had passed and winter was among them. Sanji seemed to be more and more restless. He’d been waiting up all night for Zoro to come back home. Only to have him wake up alone, on the couch. Everyday he seemed more and more out of it. Zoro should've been home by now. 

“Alright class, we’re going to pick up where we left off yesterday. Luffy why don’t you start off on page thirty one, line ten.” Sanji said. 

Luffy groaned picking up his book and flipping to the page. But. before he could begin. The door was knocked on and opened. Sanji turned to the police officer standing in the doorway. He furrowed. 

“Class is dismissed.” He spoke. 

Without any hesitation the students left the class as Sanji was confused and slightly angered. 

“W-wait!” 

But none of them stopped. Sanji snapped to the officer shutting and locking the door. 

“Hey buddy you can’t just walk up in here. Who do you think you are?” Sanji barked. 

The man approached Sanji and smirked before tilting up his hat. Sanji’s jaw dropped. 

“Zoro?”


	23. All of Your Love

Zoro smirked tossing off his hat. Sanji ogled him. He was taller, buffer, had a few new scars. Especially the one on his eye. Zoro crossed his arms as Sanji looked at him like a horny schoolgirl. 

“You can touch me.” he said. 

And his voice was gruffer. Sanji hesitated before touching over his form. He let out a soft noise from his nose as a shit eating grin grew on Zoro’s lips. He reached over taking Sanji’s tie and wound it around his hand before pulling him close. Zoro tilted up his chin and chuckled softly. 

“You got a little something.” 

He tapped his nose having Sanji touch the blood dripping. He grumbled wiping it away before furrowing to Zoro. 

“You have some nerve! You didn’t contact me, or call or text or anything. I’ve been up late waiting for you to come home and this is how-” 

He was shut up with a rough kiss. Sanji struggled to get out of his hard grip but it was effortless. Sanji then kissed back wrapping his arms around Zoro’s blunt neck. Where his hands soon roamed down his body having a small purr roaming down his body. He soon stopped to his ass and squeezed softly. Zoro chuckled softly as tongue and teeth clashed pulling each other closer. Sanji pulled back before unbuttoning his shirt to his well toned body. He frowned to the scar strick through his torso. Sanji placed his hand on the scar before running his hand down his body. He purred softly roaming his hands over each tight muscle. 

“Take off your shirt.” Sanji said. 

“Sanji.” Zoro grunted. 

“Relax I just want to see your back.” 

Zoro sighed, he rolled off his shirt before turning his back to Sanji. Who bit his tongue admiring Zoro’s beautiful back. He licked his lips as he ran his fingernails down his back. Zoro whined shuddering softly before turning to Sanji. A hue of blush across his cheeks as his cheeks were puffed and lips pressed in a line. 

“You're still a big baby.” Sanji purred. 

Zoro pulled his shirt back on. 

“Zoro, would you join me for an early dinner?” Sanji asked. 

“Only if you make it.” Zoro grunted. 

Sanji smiled, “Of course. It’s been awhile since you’ve had a good meal.” 

“Tell me about it.” 

Sanji then left before the bell for the final for school rang. Zoro and Sanji headed home, while Zoro went to check on his father, Shanks and his stubborn sister. While Zoro was out being busy. Sanji had this plan up his sleeve for a little while. 

So as Zoro came home from visiting his family, he stopped in the doorway. He furrowed to the candles and the dim lights. There was also a hint of smell of roses. Zoro furrowed hanging up his jacket and kicked off his shoes. 

“Zoro go take a shower, It will be done when your done.” Sanji called. 

“Sure.” Zoro said. 

Then headed upstairs. 

Once he finished he changed into a button up and jeans, that barely fit him. They were too tight but Zoro figured Sanji would like them. So he made his way downstairs to Sanji holding a bundle of flowers and handed them to him. 

“What’s all this?” Zoro questioned. 

“Just a welcome home date. Just you and me.” Sanji said. 

Zoro sighed thanking him with a kiss before they headed out into the backyard. Rose petals fluttered on the ground, dinner sitting on the lawn table. With some candles leading up to it. Sanji took Zoro’s hand leading him to the table. Where he pulled out his seat and pushed him in. Sanji sat across from him and unfolded his napkin and placed it into his lap. Zoro followed scooting himself in more. 

“Lets dig in.” Sanji smiled. 

They began to catch up eating a flavorful meal made from Sanji. Zoro told all the stories about his scars, while Sanji told about Luffy and Law told about them almost getting caught. But Law saved the day with a trick up his sleeve. But Sengoku is keeping an eye on them. 

“I knew they were going to get caught sooner or later.” Zoro chuckled. 

Sanji snickered back, “That’s right.” 

Zoro continued to eat while Sanji blotted his lips. He seemed off, like he was holding back somehow. Sanji then suddenly stood earning Zoro’s attention. 

“Is everything okay?” Zoro asked. 

Sanji didn’t say anything but approached Zoro. he took his hand kissing his knuckles before kneeling down to him. He held a warm smile as he swallowed thickly and gave a shaken breath. 

“I’ve considered you as my friend for years. You always helped me out and you were there for me, as my neighbor, my student, and a friend. Until about a year ago. The end of spring and beginning of the summer. You confessed your love to me and I was unsure of what to do. Yes of course I had my doubts of what I was going to do with you. And. Why I felt the same. Why I loved you too. It kept me up at night, until that friendship I held for you soon turned into love. And I loved a student. I figured I might as well risk it, then live a boring life like the other teachers. Besides Law. But. ugh. I’m rambling.” 

Zoro chuckled tilting his chin and kissed him softly. Sanji sweetly returned the kiss before he pulled back a hair. 

“Marry me.” 

Zoro snapped back with a wide eye, Sanji blinked to his reaction, “W-wait what?!”

Sanji fumbled in his pocket, pulling out a box and flicked it open. Zoro furrowed to the silver ring with three strips of gold wrapped around it. Then back to Sanji. He sighed with a soft smile. 

“I have something for you too.” 

Sanji sat back on his knees as Zoro pulled out a stack of papers. Then handed it to Sanji, he set the box on the table while he read over the papers. Zoro inspected the ring, but was a little too small for his blunt finger. 

“It’s fine we can get it adjusted.” Sanji waved his hand. 

Before he furrowed, his eyes flicked faster upon the papers before he smiled softly. 

“Are you serious?” Sanji asked. 

“It’s all yours.” 

Sanji smiled to the papers, “I’m finally getting my cafe.” 

Eh. The ending was supposed to be a wedding where the bitch from the beginning was supposed to ruin. But. I didn't have enough inspiration to write the second book of this. So. This is the sad end of Adore Me. I hoped you guys enjoyed it even if the ending was a little blunt.


End file.
